Et si l'une de nous deux tombe
by sashajane02
Summary: Une journée ordinaire pensait-elle... Elle était bien loin de la réalité! Lorsqu'elle découvre sa meilleure amie sur le sol, son cœur se brisa. Passé/présent tout se bouscule dans sa tête: Entre désir de vengeance et peur de tout perdre, elle va devoir apprendre a gérer ses émotions...
1. Chapter 1

« Et si l'un de nous deux tombe…. »

* * *

**Rizzoli & Isles est une propriété de la TNT, Janet Tamaro et Tess Geritsen. Fanfiction basée sur la série Rizzoli and Isles**

**Ceci est ma première fan fiction... un peu d'indulgence merci :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Ce matin Jane était passé prendre Maura pour aller au travail. Tout en buvant un café, les filles roulaient tranquillement en direction du commissariat. Quand Jane renversa quelques gouttes sur son haut.

_- « Je t'ai pourtant dit mille fois de ne pas boire de café en conduisant._

_- « Maura, tu sais bien que sans mon café du matin, je suis d'une humeur exécrable. Eh bon ce n'est qu'une goutte, je la frotterai en arrivant au bureau ! »_

_-« Si tu attends trop longtemps, la tache sèchera et il te sera plus difficile de l'enlever. Le café étant composé essentiellement d'eau, il te suffit de mouiller la tâche avec de l'eau et de la tamponner avec un chiffon et magie tout disparait ! »_

_-« en plus d'être un génie, tu es la reine des astuces ménagère…_ (Jane faisant mine de chercher dans la voiture) _Attend je cherche le robinet... »_

_-« Ne soit pas si sarcastique, je vais te surprendre mais j'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon sac. »_

Maura récupère alors son sac qui était posé à ses pieds, puis fouilla pour trouver une petite bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'un mouchoir.

Mais à la surprise de Jane, Maura lui montre un contrat :

_-« Euh Maura, ce n'est pas un mouchoir et de l'eau ça ? »_

_-« Quelle perspicacité Jane ! C'est un contrat d'investissement, je devais le rendre hier, mais avec la fatigue j'ai totalement oublié de le déposer à mon conseiller. »_

_-« Et ?... Il est sexy ce conseiller ?_ (dit-elle d'un air amusé) »

_-« Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Je dois impérativement le déposer. La banque étant sur notre trajet, tu pourrais m'arrêter devant. »_

Jane était toujours aussi amusée : _« Il doit être a tombé ce mec si tu veux que je t'y emmène tout de suite… »_

Maura sourit: _« Jane… tu es impossible. Alors si tu veux tout savoir c'est un homme de 60 ans, avec une calvitie imposante et de surcroit en surpoids. Donc pas très attirant comme tu t'en doutes. »_

La voiture arriva devant la banque, et Jane se gara le long du trottoir à une vingtaine de mettre de l'endroit.

_-« Tu veux que je t'accompagne, tu me présenteras ton bel apollon ? »_

_-« Merci de te sollicitude, mais je ne fais que déposer mon contrat. Profites-en pour nettoyer ton haut, tu sais que si tu attends…._ (Jane l'interrompe… »)

_-« … Je sais Maura, la tâche sera plus dure à enlever… »_

_« Je te laisse mon sac, tu y trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut ! »_

Maura sortit de la voiture et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'entrée de la banque, sans se douter un seul instant de ce qu'elle allait découvrir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Pendant ce temps Jane, farfouillait dans le sac de Maura amusée par tout ce qu'il renfermait.

Jane (qui se parle à elle-même) : _Voilà l'eau… Mon dieu, cette femme m'étonnera toujours son sac est un vrai fourre-tout… Des gants, des ciseaux, du gel désinfectant…. Oh la femme fatale n'est jamais loin... rouge a lèvre, un miroir…. Des préservatifs ?... Maura… petite cachotière… tu vas devoir m'expliquer !… ah enfin les mouchoirs en papier._

Reposant le sac, Jane se met alors à nettoyer sa tâche, mais la patience n'étant pas son fort, fini par renverser l'eau….

Jane était un peu excédée :_ Eh zut…. J'abandonne, j'ai un haut propre dans le coffre je me changerai en arrivant au bureau._

Pendant ce temps, Maura arriva à l'intérieur de la banque. Un homme armé et masqué qui l'avait vu arrivé, c'était planqué le long de la porte d'entrée… Maura passa le portique est fut surprise de ne pas voir le vigil à son poste. C'était l'heure d'ouverture et la banque était quasi déserte, seule 1 femme et son conseiller étaient figés derrière le comptoir. L'homme, pale et apeuré, essayait d'avertir Maura du danger, en lui signalant une présence derrière son dos, mais lorsque la jeune docteur compris, il était trop tard : L'homme lui avait déjà mis le pistolet derrière la tête. Il la tira, par les cheveux sur le côté, puis la jeta au sol.

_-« Met-toi face contre terre, et si tu bouges je ne te raterai pas t'a compris ?!_ (S'approchant doucement de son visage, puis glissant le canon du pistolet sous le menton de Maura) _Si tu bouges, je me ferai un plaisir de plomber ton petit corps de bourgeoise_ (dit-il d'une voix vicieuse et déterminée). »

Maura s'exécuta sans réfléchir, tétanisée par le ton froid dont cet homme faisait preuve. C'est à ce moment qu'elle découvrit le vigil, dans le coin de la banque, blessé à la poitrine et allongé dans son sang. Malgré la peur, elle releva discrètement la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Le braqueur se tenait debout face au conseiller l'arme pointé sur la femme… L'homme devenait de plus en plus nerveux, ces gestes n'étaient plus aussi contrôlés et l'impatience le gagnait devant l'inertie du banquier. Tenant la cliente à genoux devant lui, Il menaçait de tirer, si ce dernier ne s'exécutait pas…

Sa demande était simple : « L'accès à un coffre client. » Le banquier lui répétait en boucle qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir sans la clé du client…Soudain, Le braqueur lui balança une clé. L'homme resta sans bouger, s'interrogea : Comment avait-il eu la clé ?...Mais la voix hystérique du braqueur le fit très vite bouger en direction de la salle des coffres.

Maura qui regardait le vigil se vidait de son sang, ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Elle commença alors à ramper doucement en direction de l'homme… Le braqueur qui lui tournait le dos, tenait enjoue l'autre cliente, pendant que le banquier récupérait le coffre.

Concentré sur le coffre, il ne s'aperçut de rien. Arrivée au chevet du blessé, elle prit la décision, inconsciente et folle, de se redresser et de lui faire un point de compression pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

Le braqueur après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, ne tarda pas à se retourner…La colère ne se fut pas attendre. En se dirigeant vers Maura:

-_ « Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne rien faire ?…_ (Il ne se contrôlait plus…L'homme pointa le pistolet en direction de Maura) »

Maura le regard apeuré et le suppliant de ne pas tirer : _« non… pitié… je voulais juste…. »_

Mais il était trop tard l'homme tira sur Maura…

* * *

**La suite très rapidement...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le coup de feu retenti hors la banque, ce qui interpella Jane qui était toujours au volant de sa voiture a siroté son café. Elle lança son gobelet sur le siège et sortie de la voiture, arme au poing, à vitesse grand V. Courant vers la banque, elle fut renversée au sol, par un homme qui prit la fuite dans un break gris.

Jane était fébrile et inquiète pour son amie mais entra dans la banque sans réfléchir : Elle vit tout de suite le banquier. (Maura lui avait fait une description tellement fidèle de cet homme, qu'elle le reconnu immédiatement). Une jeune femme en larme était accroupie à ces cotés… L'angoisse montait… son regard affolé cherchait Maura… Jane regardait le banquier :

_-« Où est Maura ?... Le Docteur Isles ?..._ (Elle haussa le ton) _La femme qui est entrée, Où est-elle ? »_

L'homme détourna les yeux vers le coin de la pièce comme pour orienter la policière…Elle se retourna… et là son cœur ne fit d'un tour en découvrant cette silhouette au sol.

Elle courra vers elle. Maura, le chemisier ensanglanté, était inconsciente après avoir reçu une balle dans l'abdomen.

Jane, les yeux plein de larmes et tout en essayant de compresser la blessure de son amie, hurlait, suppliait le banquier d'appeler des secours…

D'une voix basse et tremblante :_ « Maura…. Maura tu m'entends… Maura…. Répond moi…tiens bon… je t'en supplie… Mau…_ (Ses pleures étouffées ses mots et les larmes inondées son visage). »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les secours étaient sur place. Jane ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher Maura. Tant bien que mal, le médecin réussit à écarter Jane pour prodiguer les premiers soins dans l'ambulance. Entre temps, Korsak et frost, avaient été averti d'un braquage.

A leur arrivé sur les lieux, la surprise fut total. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le cordon jaune, ils remarquèrent la silhouette de Jane, près d'une ambulance, les mains sur la tête et le regard perdu. Korsak surpris précipita le pas et se tourna vers frost :

_-« Je vais voir Jane, toi occupe-toi des personnes à l'intérieur de la banque."_ (Frost acquiesça et fila dans le sens opposé)

Korsak arriva près de la jeune femme brune _:__-« Jane… que fais-tu ici ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où est le Docteur Isles ? »_ Les questions défilaient mais Jane ne répondait pas… Son regard était vide, une larme coulait doucement sur son visage.

Korsak lui secoua le bras comme pour la sortir de son état : _-« Jane, regarde-moi…. C'est le docteur Isles ? » _

Jane, se tourna vers lui. D'un geste de l'avant-bras, elle essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue… puis la peine laissa place à la colère.

_- « on lui a tiré dessus korsak …. Elle a pris une balle… je n'étais pas là…_ (Regardant ses mains) _tout ce sang … je n'étais même pas la… j'aurai dû la protéger… j'aurai dû insister… et maintenant…_ (korsak lui prit à nouveau le bras comme pour la calmer mais elle le repoussa violemment) _...Je lui ai parlé… mais…_ (Le sanglot dans la voix) _elle ne réagissait pas… tu comprends… Si j'étais allée avec elle… j'aurai pu…_ (Une voix grave se fit entendre…Le médecin sortant de l'ambulance, se dirigeait vers elle)

_-« Lieutenant Rizzoli… »_

Jane lui coupa la parole : "_Je peux la voir ?"..._

- _« Non je suis désolé… Elle est toujours inconsciente. Nous avons réussi à la stabiliser, mais son état est très grave. Elle a besoin d'être opéré rapidement. La balle est restée loger dans son abdomen et elle risquerait d'endommager ses organes vitaux_. (L'ambulance était prête à partir et l'homme ajouta : _Nous l'emmenons au « Général Hospital »._ Le médecin s'engouffra dans L'ambulance et Jane les regarda partir.

* * *

Le cœur de Jane se brisa devant les révélations du médecin. Un flot de larmes se déversait sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler quoique ce soit. Le regard plongeait sur l'horizon, elle ne bougeait plus, l'ambulance était pourtant déjà loin. Un mot s'échappa de ses lèvres : « Maura »…. Les mots du médecin continuaient à résonner dans sa tête comme un déferlement de balles… Elle était perdue : Voir Maura comme ça, l'avait totalement désarmé. Son assurance et sa hargne n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. Cette fois tout était différent : la victime était sa meilleure amie… sa famille… son autre.

Korsak regardait Jane avec les yeux protecteurs d'un père. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle : _« Jane, vas-y… file à l'hôpital »._

Jane tourna légèrement la tête pour regardait Korsak : _« SI jamais il arrive quelque chose…_ (Son regard larmoyant s'assombrit) _Je le tuerai »._

Korsak vit une telle haine dans les yeux de la policière, qu'un frisson le parcouru. Il n'avait jamais vu Jane dans cet état. Même à l'époque de Hoyt, il ne se souvient pas d'avoir vu un tel regard chez sa coéquipière. Il devait à tout prix la raisonner.

_-« Jane, ta place est à l'hôpital, au près du docteur Isles… »_

_- « Je dois trouver ce salopard et le faire payer… »._

Korsak prit un ton radical : _« Non Jane, tu es trop impliquée émotionnellement… Cette fois, la victime est ton amie…_ (Il marqua une pose, puis d'un ton plus tendre)._Pour le moment tu dois aller à l'hôpital. Maura a besoin de toi, de ton soutien. Frost et moi, nous nous occupons de tout. S'il te plait, calme toi, et file à l'hôpital »._

Les paroles de Korsak ont eu raison de Jane. Sa place était auprès de Maura, elle le savait et tout son être lui disait de courir à son chevet. Elle devait être avec elle…. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'hôpital… Mais la peur de l'inconnu la tétanisait. Et si elle arrivait « encore une fois » trop tard ?...Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle puisse perdre son amie.

**- **_« Tu as raison…Je vais rejoindre Maura…J'ai besoin… elle a besoin de moi…_ (un silence)_mais promet moi de me tenir au courant de tout… promet moi de m'avertir si tu as une piste. Il a tiré sur elle… Il ne doit pas s'en sortir… c'est mon amie je veux tout savoir…Promet-le moi »._

_- « C'est promis Jane »._

Jane le remercie d'un regard, et sans attendre monta dans sa voiture. Elle allait démarrer quand elle aperçut le sac de Maura. Sa gorge se serra. Elle posa délicatement sa main dessus comme pour se rassurer, mais mille images et souvenirs se bousculèrent dans sa tête.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Jane se souvient alors de leur présentation officielle :

* * *

** Flashback - **

Promu au grade de Lieutenant, Jane avait quitté les stupe' pour la crim' et découvrait au fil des jours ses nouveaux collègues et prenait ses marques. Un lundi matin alors qu'elle avait passé le weekend loin du poste, elle fut appelé par le chef. Elle devait impérativement reprendre la suite d'une enquête, et pour être au courant de tout, elle devait se rendre dans le bureau du Médecin Légiste, qui lui ferait un topo sur la victime.

Jane prit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la morgue… Pendant un court instant elle s'imaginait la tête du légiste : _« Je parie que c'est un vieux bedonnant à l'allure nonchalante. »_ Le « ding » de l'ascenseur la ramena dans la réalité.

Arrivé à la morgue, ne voyant personne elle appela : _« Docteur, vous êtes là ? Y'a quelqu'un ?... »_ Mais personne ne répondait. Elle se dit alors qu'en plus d'être vieux et bedonnant, il devrait être sourd…

Sans réponse elle décida de rentrer dans le bureau. _« Wahou eh bien, ça c'est du bureau »_ se dit-elle en regardant partout. _« Bon, y'a pas mal de chose bizarre, mais au moins c'est un lieu plutôt classe. »_ Les minutes passaient, mais personne n'arrivait. Jane en avait marre d'attendre debout, à se tortiller les mains, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle décida alors, d'essayer le siège du médecin légiste. Il avait l'air tellement plus confortable que ses canapés… pourquoi se priver !

Jane s'amusait a tournoyer sur le fauteuil, en avant en arrière… Toujours assise, elle se retourna pour examiner le contenu de la bibliothèque : _« Histoire des peuple d'Afrique, Le corps humain, psychologie, l'évolution de l'homme dans le temps… Mon dieu, ce médecin doit sacrément s'ennuyer dans ses lectures »._

Elle continuait à détailler les livres quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, elle se retourna. Le médecin Légiste qui lisait un dossier, n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Jane, jusqu'au moment où elle entendit une voix et releva la tête :

Jane était surprise : _**« VOUS ! »** _

Maura reconnu tout de suite la jolie brunette. C'était bien elle, la femme qu'elle avait prise pour une prostituée au café, il y a quelques semaines. Elles avaient échangé quelques mots peu courtois sur un malentendu. Elle sentit la chaleur lui monter sur les joues. Jane comprenant la gêne de la jeune docteur, prit un sourire vainqueur. Maura se ressaisit :

_- « Que faites-vous dans mon fauteuil ? »_

Jane toujours avec un sourire narquois et satisfait : _« Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur, je n'ai rien sali… Je crois que nous n'avons pas été présenter : Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli!_ … Jane lui tend la main et rajoute : _« Pas besoin d'un gant, mes poux ont disparu avec ma tenue d'infiltrée !_

Un immense sourire se lisait sur le visage de Jane. Maura détestait que l'on s'assoie dans son fauteuil, peu importe la personne, elle ne voulait pas que l'on s'y pose. Elle voulut dans un premier temps se justifier pour ôter cette satisfaction du visage de la policière, mais abdiqua et lui serra la main, malgré les nombreux sarcasmes :

_-« Docteur Maura Isles, Médecin Légiste en chef, que puis-je faire pour vous ?!_

* * *

**Retour dans le présent –**

L'évocation de ce souvenir fit un bien fou à Jane. Elle sentait un léger sourire sur son visage en repensant à la réaction de Maura. Mais son sourire s'envola, quand un coup de klaxon la ramena dans le présent. Jane roulait en direction de l'hôpital : Il n'était pas très éloigné de la scène de crime, mais le trajet lui paraissait interminable. Une image la tourmentait : Maura, pleine de sang et inconsciente. Ses doigts tapotés nerveusement le volant à mesure que l'hôpital se rapprochait. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. La peur était insupportable : « et si elle arrivait encore trop tard ? Et si »…. Elle refusa cette idée.

Elle sortit rapidement de la voiture sans réfléchir, poussa la porte des urgences et agrippa la première personne en blouse blanche qui était sur son passage : -« Maura Isles… s'il vous plait, où est-elle? »

* * *

_**Bonjour a tous, j'espère que l'histoire vous satisfait... N'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos impressions... la suite très bientôt** _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : **_

Pendant ce temps, frost et Korsak débutaient leur enquête.

En attendant les renforts, Frost analysa la scène de crime. Ses yeux s'étaient d'abord arrêtés sur le vigil étendu sur le sol. A peine recouvert d'un drap blanc, le corps s'en vie baignait dans une mare de sang... Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps avant de se sentir mal… Détournant le regard, il vit le docteur Pike arriver.

_-« Mais que faites-vous ici Docteur Pike ? C'est la place du docteur Isles."_

L'homme regarder Frost de haut et dit d'un ton arrogant : _« Bonjour Lieutenant… Figurez-vous que votre cher docteur n'a pas dénié répondre aux appels du central…._ (Il murmura doucement comme s'il n'assumait pas ce qu'il allait dire) _Elle devait être trop occupée à choisir une tenue...C'était à douter que ça arriverait un jour… Je les avais prévenus…Nommer une femme à ce poste, c'était perdre toute crédibilité…_

Frost s'énerva : _-« oh ca suffit maintenant avec votre discours machiste. Le docteur Isles est la meilleure dans son domaine et vous le savez très bien.… Au lieu de juger l'absence de votre consœur, faites plutôt votre travail et parlez-moi de la victime. »_

Vexé, Pike se pencha vers la victime. Il le retourna et annonça: _« décès par hémorragie dû à une balle »._

Frost était dépité _:"ça alors, des années d'études à ruiner vos parents pour remarquer un trou et une mare de sang...franchement...vous êtes exaspérant"_

* * *

Frost préféra s'éloigner de lui afin de garder son calme. Il se replongea alors dans la scène de crime, et pensa à haute voix : _« Que s'était-il passé dans cette banque pour que cela finisse dans l'horreur ? »_

Une petite voix tremblante et décousue l'interpella : _« Elle a essayé… la dame blonde… de le sauver… elle voulait juste l'aider… »_

Frost se retourna et vit une jeune femme bouleversée, assise sur un brancard d'ambulancier. Il se rapprocha pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire et comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. _-« Je ne comprends pas… de qui parlez-vous ? »_

La femme pris un moment avait de lui répondre : _« Il n'a pas eu le temps... L'homme a surgit de nulle part et lui a tiré dessus… La jeune femme blonde voulait juste l'aider…_ »… elle tremblait en évoquant ce drame… puis continua _« Elle a essayé d'arrêter l'hémorragie… mais il est devenu fou… il lui a tiré dessus… elle n'avait aucune chance. »_

Frost commencé à comprendre quand la voix de Korsak est venue préciser les informations de la jeune cliente : _« Frost, la jeune femme en question… c'est la docteur Isles… »._

_-« Le docteur Isles était ici? Eh merde …_ (l'inquiétude le saisit) _Je comprends mieux pourquoi Jane était dans cet état… comment va Maura ? »_

_-« Elle ne va pas bien... » _Korsak avait le visage fermé, et Frost compris qu'elle devait être dans un état critique. Les deux policiers avaient, au fil des années, appris à connaître et à apprécier le Docteur. Au-delà d'une apparence parfois bizarre, elle avait su les charmer et le temps faisant, leur relation professionnelle était devenue plus amicale.

Les deux hommes ne pouvaient se laisser envahir par les émotions : Ils avaient bien l'intention de trouver le salopard qui avait fait ça. Frost se retourna vers la jeune femme :_ « Pouvez-vous reprendre depuis le début ? »_

La jeune femme était toujours sous le choc. Ses phrases étaient décousues, et répétitives. Il comprit qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de ce témoin. Il laissa les ambulanciers l'emmener à l'hôpital, si nécessaire, il reviendrait vers elle plus tard.

* * *

La colère pris place sur le visage de Korsak : _-« On a un vigil mort par balle dans la banque… Un témoin totalement choqué… Le docteur Isles dans un état critique…. et pas de témoin… personne n'a rien vu ? »_

Barry lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui indiquer l'homme assis dans le bureau. L'homme avait sa tête entre ses mains, et semblait totalement perdu. -« C'est le banquier » lui signala frost, « c'est lui qui a appelé les secours…Il pourra peut-être nous en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Les deux policiers s'installèrent sur les chaises face au banquier et c'est korsak qui prit les reines de l'interrogatoire : _-«Je suis le Capitaine Korsak, et voici le lieutenant Frost, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions. »_ L'homme releva la tête puis tendit une main vers Korsak :_ « Je suis John Hayes… que voulez-vous savoir ? »_

Korsak lui demanda alors de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans la banque.

L'homme lança un soupir puis débuta son histoire : _« C'était ce matin à l'ouverture. Comme tous les jours, Max le vigil, déverrouille les portes à 9h tapante. Une cliente attendait déjà devant la porte. C'était la femme que vous avait vu tout à l'heure, Melle Snyder… nous avions RDV. Tout était normal. Elle est entrée en saluant max, mais c'est à cet instant qu'il a surgit de nulle part."_

_-« Qui ? »_ demanda Korsak, pendant que Frost prenait des notes.

_-« Le braqueur…_ (Hayes marqua une pose et ferma les yeux ) _Il était armé et masqué… Il ne lui a fallu qu'une seconde pour tirer sur max…L'homme était plutôt calme ses gestes étaient calculés…et en quelques mouvements, il nous avait dans son angle de tire…. »_

_-« Votre banque dispose bien de caméra de surveillance ?_ Lâcha frost»

_-« Oui, nous en avons une à l'entrée et une derrière le comptoir…mais vous ne trouverez rien »_ dit l'homme d'un ton désespéré.

Frost fut surpris par cette révélation : _« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »..._ puis le regard de Barry se tourna vers les caméras et il remarqua qu'elles étaient recouvertes de peinture noire. Il regarde Korsak d'un air désabusé : _« Eh merde, il avait tout planifié ! Il avait surement dû repérer les cameras avant de faire son coup. »_

Korsak voulait en savoir plus et demanda au banquier de continuer son récit.

_-« Après avoir tiré sur max, il a tout de suite pulvérisé de la peinture sur les caméras… Tout en gardant un œil sur nous, il a trainé max dans le coin de la banque… C'est là que votre amie est arrivée. Il l'a plaqué au sol et lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger. Il a ensuite demandé l'accès à un coffre client…»_

_-« De quel client s'agissait-il ? »_ répliqua korsak.

_-« Monsieur Moore. Mais je lui ai répété mille fois que je ne pouvais rien lui donner sans la clé du client. Il était de plus en plus nerveux… C'est là qu'il m'a balancé la clé… j'étais très surpris... Normalement seul le client peut en disposer. »_

_-« Comment l'a-t-il eu ?_ demanda le plus âgé des 2 policiers.

_-« Je ne sais pas… mais en tout cas, il l'avait… Il menaçait Melle Snyder de son arme et ne se contrôlait plus… j'ai donc fini par lui donner le coffre. »_

_-« Il avait ce qu'il voulait alors pourquoi avoir tiré sur le docteur Isles ? _s'interrogea Frost.

_-« Il lui avait dit de ne pas bouger… mais elle a voulu aider Max pendant que le braqueur avait le dos tourné…_ (Le banquier baissa le regard puis repris) _il se vidait de son sang, elle a juste voulu l'aider … mais Il est devenu fou et lui a tiré dessus… »_

Korsak ne put se retenir :_ « Quel enfoiré ! Elle n'avait rien fait de mal…_ (Il retrouva son calme)_ Et après ça, il s'est enfuit ?_

_-« Oui il a pris la fuite… c'est là qu'il a percuté l'autre femme, l'envoyant sur le sol. J'ai entendu le bruit d'une voiture et c'est tout_ (ne pouvant donner plus d'information, un air coupable traversa son visage). »

Korsak était étonné, Jane ne lui avait rien dit. Il se tourna vers frost : _-« Jane ne m'en a pas parlé tout à l'heure… Elle a peut être vu quelque chose… »_

_-« Elle était surement préoccupée par l'état de santé de Maura. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne t'a rien dit »_le rassura Frost.

_-« Oui surement… on doit l'interroger pour en être sure… Mais avant ça on doit parler à ce Monsieur Moore._ (Il se retourna vers le banquier) _–« Avez-vous les coordonnées de ce Monsieur, je crois qu'il serait intéressant de savoir pourquoi un homme a tué pour le contenu de son coffre. »_

Le banquier donna tous les infos utiles sur son client aux deux policiers et ces derniers le remercièrent pour son aide précieuse.

* * *

_**Bonjourà tous,**_

_** merci pour vos commentaires. Je suis ravie de vous lire et de découvrir que cette fiction vous plait. **_

_**N'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos sentiments ou de vos avis sur l'histoire.** _

**_A bientôt pour la suite... _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Jane faisait les cents pas depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. La personne qu'elle avait attrapé a son arrivé, n'avait aucune information sur Maura. Elle lui avait donc indiqué la salle d'attente le temps de se renseigner. Jane ne tenait pas en place. Elle marchait de long en large… prenait un siège… se relevait… attrapait un magazine d'informations pour tourner deux/trois pages sans les regarder… tout dans son corps la trahissait : Cette attente lui était insupportable. Elle finit par retourner à l'accueil…

Une infirmière plongée dans la paperasse, était assise derrière le comptoir. Jane se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence : _-« Excusez-moi, mais puis-je avoir des nouvelles de Maura Isles ? »_ Jane attendait tout simplement une réponse, mais la femme l'ignora et ne releva même pas la tête. Jane sentait la colère montait, ses doigts claquaient sur le comptoir pour montrer son impatience… elle ne voulait pas faire de vagues mais le comportement désintéressé de l'infirmière eut raison d'elle.

Elle sortit sa plaque de lieutenant, la glissa sous le nez de l'infirmière, et pris un ton plus solennel : _-« Lieutenant Rizzoli, J'aimerai avoir des nouvelles de Maura Isles ? »_

A ses mots, l'infirmière fut surprise…. Après un moment de flottement, elle finit par ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser : _-« Désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez de la police. Je vais de ce pas me renseigner. Attendez quelque instant, je reviens. »_

_« Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes »_ pensa Jane qui laissa apparaitre un léger rictus de satisfaction. Bien sûre ce n'était pas très règlementaire d'user de son autorité… mais elle n'en pouvait plus de ce silence, de cette incertitude qui pesaient sur son cœur. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : être auprès de Maura.

L'infirmière n'était partie que depuis peu, mais pour Jane, les secondes paraissaient des heures. Au moment où elle vit la silhouette de l'infirmière par une porte vitrée, son cœur s'emballa et l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds la fit vaciller. Elle se savait fragilisée, mais elle ne devait pas craquer : pas comme ça, pas devant une inconnue. Elle ravala difficilement sa salive et se dressa :

_-« Vous… avez eu des nouvelles ? »_ demanda Jane de manière hésitante.

Aucunes émotions ne transparaissaient sur le visage de l'infirmière. Elle passa de l'autre côté du comptoir pour parler a Jane :

_-« Je viens d'avoir le service de chirurgie… Melle Isles a été emmener, dès son arrivée, au bloc. Son état de santé, critique mais stable, ne permettez pas d'attendre pour effectuer toutes interventions…_ (Le visage de Jane se décomposa…) _Au vue de ses blessures, Il fallait agir rapidement. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, et si le chirurgien avait attendu, la possibilité que cette balle se déplace et touche un organe, aurait été trop grande. »_

Jane essayait de contenir la boule d'angoisse qui était arrivé dans sa gorge, prit une grande inspiration : _« est ce qu'elle va….._ (Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir puis dans un soupir) _dites-moi qu'elle Va s'en sortir ? »_

Les yeux de Jane lui suppliaient de lui dire OUI. L'infirmière aurait aimé lui donner la réponse qu'elle attendait, mais c'était impossible, le pronostic vital de Maura étant engagé. Elle essaya de rassurer au mieux la policière :

_-« Lieutenant Rizzoli, le docteur Smith est le meilleur dans son domaine, je peux vous assurer qu'il fera tout son possible pour la sauver. Melle Isles est entre de bonnes mains. »_

Cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas Jane mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas en attendre plus pour le moment :

_-«Est-elle toujours au bloc ? Quand pourrais- je la voir ? »_

_-« Elle est toujours au bloc je suis désolée… je ne peux pas vous dire pour combien de temps…_ (Elle prit un instant) _Par contre, vous pouvez rejoindre le service chirurgie, au 8 e étage. Vous y trouverez une salle d'attente pour les familles. Dès que le médecin sortira du bloc vous pourrez obtenir toutes les réponses à vos questions. »_

Jane la remercia avec un bref hochement de tête, puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur...

* * *

Au 8e étage, l'effervescence et le bruit des urgences avaient disparus. Jane arriva dans un service ou le silence régnait en maître, seul le grincement de ses chaussures se faisait entendre. Surprise, ses sourcils se redressèrent : Elle s'arrêta, puis refit un pas… Elle n'avait jamais remarqué ce petit couinement. Un peu gênée, elle s'avança d'un pas plus léger vers le bureau de garde : La porte était ouverte, deux jeunes aides-soignantes buvaient tranquillement un café tout en feuilletant des magazines. Elle frappa à la porte :

_-« excusez-moi, je suis ici pour Maura Isles… »_

_-« Vous êtes de la famille ? _» demanda une des deux jeunes femmes.

Jane eut un moment d'hésitation. Elle se doutait bien que seule la famille pouvait rester et obtenir des informations sur l'état de santé de Maura. Mentir ou user de son autorité : En quelques secondes sa décision était prise :

_-« Bien sûr que je suis de sa famille sinon je ne serais pas ici** » **_répondit Jane avec un aplomb incroyable_**. **_

_-« Melle Isles est toujours au bloc opératoire, cela va encore durer quelques heures. _» L'aide-soignante se leva et se glissa dans le couloir au côté Jane.

_-« Vous n'avez pas plus de nouvelles à me donner sur son état ?»_ regretta Jane**. **

_-« Non je suis désolée. Seul un médecin peut vous renseigner. Dès qu'il sortira du bloc, il passera vous voir. Suivez-moi, je vais vous monter la salle d'attente. »_

Jane remercia la jeune femme de l'avoir accompagné… et se posa sur un des fauteuils de la salle. Elle repensa immédiatement au mensonge qu'elle venait de dire. Mais à bien y réfléchir, avait-elle réellement dit un mensonge ? Jane était perdue dans ses pensées :

_« Sur un plan purement scientifique, elles n'avaient ni le même sang, ni le même ADN : il est donc clairement établi qu'elles n'étaient pas parentes. Mais sur un plan émotionnel affectif et humain, elles étaient bel et bien de ma même famille. Les liens du cœur qu'elles avaient tissé depuis tant d'années étaient bien plus forts que les liens du sang. Elle se souvenait alors avec émotion, de ce soir où Maura lui avait dit _(dans un câlin collectif avec Angela),_ qu'elles étaient sa famille…. » _Ces yeux brillaient à l'évocation de ce souvenir… puis se dit :_ « Donc techniquement ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. »_

A cette façon de raisonner, Un sourire lui vint aux lèvres :_« Me voilà entrain de penser comme Maura… »_Puis se dit _« Quelle chance, je ne fais pas de crise d'urticaire quand je mens… »_

Le vibreur de son téléphone, la tira de sa réflexion. Elle regarda le nom sur l'ecran :_ « MA ' » _Un soupir s'échappa de son être : Elle n'avait pas envie de parler...

Elle ne décrocha pas.

Elle s'en voulait de se comporter ainsi avec sa mère : Mais l'idée même qu'on la plaigne ou que l'on veuille la consoler, lui donner la nausée. Elle savait pourtant toute l'affection que sa mère avait pour le docteur. Elles étaient devenues très proche, surtout depuis qu'elle habitait dans la maison d'ami de maur'… Pour Angela, elle était tout simplement une seconde fille.

Quelques instants plus tard le bip des sms se fit entendre :

**_« Janie pourquoi tu ne décroches ? Comment va Maura ?... Je m'inquiète pour vous deux… stp répond moi. Je t'aime, ma' »_**

Les remords lui tordaient l'estomac… Elle ne devait pas laisser sa mère dans l'incertitude : L'attente, la peur de perdre un être qui vous est cher… Elle connaissait trop bien ce sentiment, elle le vivait depuis que Maura s'était fait tirer dessus. Elle se sentait de plus en plus coupable de ne pas avoir décroché. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et fit le numéro de sa mère :

_« Allo ma, c'est Jane… »_

* * *

**_Bonjour a tous, voici un nouveau chapitre ;). j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_**

**_Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas a me laisser vos commentaires :).._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Coucou tout le monde, J'ai mis un peu de temps pour poster ce chapitre mais pour me faire pardonner il est plus long que les précédents et surtout la suite arrivera très rapidement._**

**_ Juste un petit mot avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre: _**

**_Un merci a tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, et de laisser un commentaire._**

**_Certains aimeraient avoir des nouvelles de Maura... ne vous inquiétez pas.. les nouvelles arrivent pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain promis ;)... J'avoue que je prends un réel plaisir a faire durer l'attente et a voir la frustration... lol... Apres tout ne dit-on pas "plus c'est long.. plus c'est bon" lol... Allez j'arrête de vous taquiner ... je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... _**

**_Dans l'attente de vous lire.. et de connaitre vos ressentis... _**

**_A bientôt_ **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Jane avait fini par expliquer la situation à sa mère. Angela était restée anormalement silencieuse pendant le récit de sa fille. Jane était surprise, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de rien dire… Elle crut un instant que la communisation avait été coupé. En entendant la respiration de sa mère elle comprit qu'il n'en était rien. Elle avait seulement pris quelque instant pour cacher son émotion.

Angela se sentait impuissante face à la détresse dans la voix de sa Janie. Elle aurait aimé être auprès d'elle, mais son service ne terminait que dans une heure. Elle lui assura qu'elle viendrait la rejoindre dès qu'elle aurait fini. A ces mots Jane sentit la frustration montait en elle :

_-« Ma, je t'assure, je vais bien… tu n'as pas besoin de venir »_

_-« Jane Clémentine Rizzoli… A qui veux-tu faire croire que tu vas bien ?... je te rappelle que je suis ta mère… je te connais mieux que personne… et tu ne vas pas bien…je le sens dans ta voix… »_

_-« Ma', je vais bien ce n'est pas moi qui a été blessé, c'est Maura…. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…Tu devrais plutôt rentrer…»_ (Jane fut coupée par sa mère...)

_-« Pas la peine de discuter, je vais venir que tu le veuilles ou non… Je m'inquiète pour toi oui… et aussi pour Maura… Elle est de la famille… »_

Jane savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à la dissuader de venir, mais elle n'avait pas envie de compagnie. Elle connaissait trop bien sa mère : elle voudrait la consoler et la rassurer tout ce qu'elle détestait… Elle réfléchit quelques secondes pour trouver un moyen de la détourner de l'envie de venir:

_-« Ma' pourrais-tu me rendre un service ? »_

_-« Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie… »_

_-« Il faudrait passer chez moi pour sortir Jo- Friday… il n'est pas sorti depuis ce matin… Et il faudrait aussi…_ (Elle marqua une pose pour simuler une gêne sur sa futur demande)… _il faudrait aussi passer chez Maura pour nourrir Bass'. »_

_-« Ok je m'occupe de tout_ (une voix lointaine coupa Angela dans sa tirade… c'était Stanley qui lui demandait de prendre les commandes tout de suite… et sa mère baissa la voix) je te laisse ma chérie, Stanley va nous faire une jaunisse si je ne reprends pas le boulot)… _Je te vois ce soir après mes petits détours… Je t'aime Janie…. »_

_-« Je t'aime aussi ma '.. »_ et elle raccrocha.

Jane savait que ces 2 missions retarderaient l'arrivée de sa mère, ce qui la soulageait. Elle l'aimait plus que tout, mais parfois Angela pouvait être envahissante voir oppressante. Jane n'était pas très bavarde sur ses sentiments, encore moins avec sa mère. Seule Maura pouvait obtenir des confidences de la policière…

* * *

Quand Angela raccrocha, elle se sentit coupable de laisser Jane seule à l'hôpital mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, depuis son divorce elle avait besoin de ce travail pour s'en sortir financièrement. Arrivée devant son comptoir, elle fut surprise de découvrir que ces clients n'étaient autres que Korsak et Frost. Avec tous ses évènements, ils n'avaient rien avalé de la journée. Les deux policiers passèrent leurs commandes puis s'installèrent à une table pour faire un premier bilan sur l'enquête. Angela écoutait subrepticement les deux hommes parler de l'affaire, pendant qu'elle leur préparait leur collation.

_**XXXXXXX**_

Plutôt dans l'après-midi les deux hommes étaient revenus au poste pour une réunion d'urgence avec Cavanaugh. Le chef avait été très clair sur la suite de l'enquête : les hommes libres de toutes affaires devaient se rendre disponible pour Korsak. Il était en charge du bon déroulement de l'enquête.

Cette affaire était devenue une priorité dès lors qu'elle touchait un des membres de son équipe. Le docteur Isles n'était pas une policière certes, mais elle faisait partie intégrante du service. Après avoir donné ses instructions a l'ensemble du service, il s'était isolé dans son bureau avec Korsak. Il lui a alors demandé de garder Jane en dehors de l'enquête. Il connaissait la jeune femme, son tempérament fougueux et parfois incontrôlé. Cette fois, l'une des victimes étaient sa meilleure amie : la laissait enquêter, trouver le coupable, pourrait l'amener à faire une chose irréparable. Korsak était conscient de ça, le regard noir remplit de colère qu'il avait vu devant la banque, il avait fait craindre le pire. Mais il savait aussi que de la tenir à l'écart, ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Il promit à Cavanaugh de ne pas trop l'impliquer.

Frost avait pris en charge le visionnage des bandes vidéo de la banque. Il se doutait qu'il ne trouverait rien de probant, mais les quelques secondes de l'assaut, était quand même visible. Il put établir que l'homme était gaucher, et estima sa taille à 1metre 80.

Korsak s'était renseigné sur le banquier et la cliente, mais cela n'avait rien donner. Tout deux étaient « clean ».

Franckie était en charge des recherches sur le propriétaire du coffret : Mr Moore. Mais là aussi la recherche ne leur apporta rien de nouveau. L'homme était un homme d'affaire dans le milieu informatique. De classe social moyenne, il n'avait ni femme ni enfant. Cet homme n'avait jamais fait parler de lui, et n'avait jamais eu de contravention. Korsak avait essayé de joindre Mr Moore à son bureau, mais sa secrétaire lui avait indiqué que l'homme était en voyage d'affaire mais qu'il serait de retour le soir même à son domicile.

Pour le moment l'affaire était au point mort. Sans les résultats de l'autopsie sur le vigil, les policiers étaient bloqués. Ils avaient besoin de récupérer la balle pour lancer une correspondance. L'espoir que l'arme utilisé soit connu des services était infime, mais Korsak ne voulait rien négliger.

**XXXXXXX**

Alors que les deux policiers échangeaient toujours sur l'affaire, un soupir se fit entendre et une voix familière les interpella :

_-« Alors c'est tout ? Vous n'avez aucun indice sur celui qui a tiré sur Maura ? _» Lança Angela tout en pointant de manière désabusé, un couteau vers les deux hommes.

Korsak non surpris de voir qu'Angela avait tout écouter, fut le premier à répliquer _:_

_-« Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations privées… » _Rétorqua gentiment Korsak. Il savait que la réflexion d'Angela était mérité : Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé… Il pensa a l'enquête un instant puis, prit par l'orgueil il reprit la parole:

**_-« _**_ Certaines recherches et analyses demandent un peu de temps. Pike m'a signalé que les résultats sur la balistique seraient prêts dans une demi-heure. Après ça, Frost ira prendre la déposition du propriétaire du coffret, pendant que j'irai voir Jane : elle était sur les lieux, et a croisé le braqueur, elle saura peut-être nous donner de nouvelles informations._ (Il regarda Angela dans les yeux)_Nous faisons notre maximum pour retrouver ce salaud !»_

Angela était confuse… Elle n'était pas policière et ne connaissait pas toutes les démarches, et se dit qu'elle avait parlé trop vite comme à son habitude… elle baissa les yeux, avant de s'adresser au capitaine :

_-« Je suis désolé capitaine… je ne voulais pas…._ (Ses yeux étaient soudain remplit de larmes)… _mais je m'inquiète pour Maura … elle est comme ma fille vous savez… elle est de la famille… et ma Janie est tellement inquiète…. »_

Le visage de Korsak s'était radouci :_ -« Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas… Maura est notre collègue et amie, nous travailleront jour et nuit pour trouver le coupable, je vous le promets. »_

Après quelques minutes de silence, la discussion entre les deux hommes reprit : le ton entre les deux collègues était plus enjoué. Korsak et frost se chamaillaient à savoir lequel des deux irait voir Pike, pour obtenir ses conclusions de l'autopsie. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait y aller. Korsak finit par jouer de son autorité pour que Frost descende à la morgue, après s'être restauré. C'est à cet instant que Franckie les rejoint à la table : Angela vit son fils arrivé et se dépêcha de terminer la commande et leur apporta des sandwichs et des boissons chaudes.

L'arrivée de Franckie donna le sourire à Frost. Il avait une idée derrière la tête : il regarda Korsak puis lui fit un clin d'œil :

_-« Tiens Franckie, tu tombes bien… J'ai une mission très importante à te confier sur l'affaire du braquage! »._

_-« Tu as besoin de mon aide, sérieusement ?...». _dit le jeune agent avec un sourire satisfait.

_-« Bien sûr, Cavanaugh à bien dit que tous les agents devaient se mettre à la disposition de Korsak... toi y compris. »_répliqua Frost d'un air malicieux.

_-« Ah je te vois venir… tu vas me faire faire le sale boulot… c'est ça ? »_

Korsak se mit doucement à rire et se retourna vers Frost en lui faisant un clin d'œil :

_-« Tu veux lui refiler la mission que je t'ai donné ?...C'est pourtant à toi que je l'ai confié ! Laisse tomber n'embête pas Franckie… Occupe-toi de cette affaire !_

Frost compris que Korsak était avec lui pour jouer un mauvais tour au jeune Rizzoli… Il reprit d'un ton sérieux :

_-« Laisse tomber Franckie, je vais me charger de …. » _Il fut immédiatement interrompu par le jeune agent…

_-« Non, non… c'est bon, je vais te rendre ce service pas de soucis… » _(Franckie se dit que Si Korsak lui a confié cette mission c'est que se devait être important). _C'est bon je m'en occupe**, **Frost**. **» _

_-« OK, donc il faudrait que tu rendes visite à…. Pick… _(Les Deux hommes se mirent à rire_) pour les résultats de l'autopsie et de la balistique. »_

Franckie les sourcils relevaient, resta sans voix… Il n'en revenait pas… il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu … Il soupira puis s'adressa à Korsak :

_-« J'aurai dû m'en douter… je me suis encore fait avoir…Venant de Frost je ne suis pas surpris… Mais toi Korsak… _(Dans un silence, il s'avoua vaincu_) Ok c'est bien fait pour moi, je vais aller voir Pike… »_

Dans une tentative d'amadouer les deux policiers, Il baissa la tête et tourna le dos en direction de l'ascenseur… c'est à cet instant que la voix de Korsak se fit entendre :

_-« Attends Franckie… _(Le jeune policier se retourna tout sourire en retenant la porte de l'ascenseur)_ Quand tu reviendras, j'aurai une autre mission pour toi. Avec Frost, vous rendrez visite à Mr Moore pour l'interroger sur le contenu de son coffre… pendant ce temps…j'irai a l'hôpital rendre visite à Jane. » _Le jeune policier semblait relâcha la porte en criant : _« Oui capitaine ! »._

Korsak se leva et regarda Frost _: -«Je file rejoindre Jane, appelle-moi dès que tu auras vu Mr Moore, ok ?"_

Frost lui fit un signe de la tête et Korsak quitta l'enceinte du commissariat direction L'hôpital.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Je sais que vous attendiez des nouvelles de Maura... c'est chose faite ;)_**

**_N'hésitez pas a me laisser vos ressentis. C'est avec vos avis que je progresserai ;)._**

**_Merci a tous ceux qui me lisent... bonne lecture :) _**

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 :_**

**_Le soleil s'était couché sur Boston et Jane était toujours dans la salle d'attente. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle attendait en vain, des nouvelles de Maura. Elle était adossée au mur, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Son visage était pale et cerné, ses yeux étaient rougit par les larmes et son regard était lointain. _**

**_Des pas sourds se firent entendre, et Jane sursauta. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à mesure que le bruit se rapprochait… Pensant que c'était le médecin elle se redressa, sa respiration se coupa quand elle vit une ombre apparaitre :_**

_-Bonsoir Jane…._

**_La déception se lisait sur son visage…Jane se laissa tomber sur la chaise près d'elle et regarda son collègue : _**_-Ah c'est toi…__**dit-elle désappointée.**_

_-Comment va le Docteur Isles ?_

**_Jane lâcha un long soupir :_**_-J'en sais rien… __**(dit-elle sèchement)**_

**_Korsak était surpris par cette réponse. Depuis le temps qu'elle était à l'hôpital, elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles :_**_- Comment ça tu ne sais rien ? Tu n'as vu personne ?_

_-Non… rien de rien… je viens de te le dire…. Personne pour me donner des nouvelles dans ce foutu hôpital….Merde… ça fait des heures que j'attends… et personne… __**(Elle baissa sa tête vers le sol et ferma les yeux comme pour contenir sa colère)**__Je sais juste qu'ils ont dû l'opérer d'urgence._

**_Korsak se posa sur le siège à coté et déposa une main rassurante sur l'avant-bras de la policière. Elle releva doucement la tête et regarda le policier : _**_- Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'as trouvé le salopard qui a fait ça à Maura ?_

_-Non je suis désolé, nous n'avons toujours aucune piste sur l'identité du braqu'… _

**_Jane le coupa :_**_-alors pourquoi es-tu ici si tu n'as rien ?_

_-Je suis ici pour toi Jane, pour prendre ta déposition. _

_-Je n'étais pas dans la banque, tu ne sais très bien… si j'avais été là….Maura… __**(Les larmes étaient de nouveau dans ses yeux)**_

_-Arrête Jane… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… __tu ne pouvais pas savoir__**… **__**(Jane ignora les paroles de son ami et changea de sujet.)**_

_-Alors que veux-tu savoir ?_

**_Korsak sortit son calepin de sa poche intérieur _**_: -Le banquier m'a dit que tu avais croisé le Braqueur quand tu es arrivé devant la porte ?_

_-Ouais, quand j'ai entendu le coup de feu, je me suis précipitée dans la banque… c'est à cet instant qu'un homme masqué m'a bousculé avec une telle force… que je ne me suis retrouvée au sol…_

_-Tu n'as rien remarqué sur lui ?_

_-non… rien… Ça c'est passer tellement vite…. __**(dit-elle de manière désolée)**_

_-As-tu eu le temps de voir comment il a pris la fuite ?_

**_Jane ferma les yeux comme pour visualiser la scène_**_: -Ouais, il a pris la fuite dans une voiture grise… un break…__UNE VOLVO BREACK… Modèle des années 90 je crois… en tout cas un ancien modèle…_

_-OK… T'as eu le temps de prendre la plaque ?_

**_Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux :_**_-M..A…C….Putain__**… **__**(Elle rouvrit les yeux)**__Non je suis désolée…je ne me souviens pas du reste… __**(Elle regarda Korsak**__)… J'étais au sol… et ça s'est passé tellement vite… j'ai dû faire un choix… lui ou Maur '… _

_-Tu as pris la bonne décision Jane… J'aurai fait pareil a ta place… ne t'inquiète pas, avec toutes ses infos, Frost devrait pouvoir retrouver le véhicule… Je vais d'ailleurs lui téléphoner tout de suite, je reviens te voir juste après. _

**_Jane lui fit un signe de la tête, et regarda le policier quitter la salle d'attente… c'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit la voix de Korsak_**_: -Oh excusez-moi Docteur, je ne vous avez pas vu… _

_-Il n'y a pas de mal, __**rétorqua l'autre personne.**_

* * *

**_Jane sentit son corps se liquéfier… Elle en était sûre, se devait être le Médecin de Maura qui venait à sa rencontre. Ses mains étaient moites... ses battements de cœurs devenaient de plus en plus fort… Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années passa le pas de porte, son visage était fermé. Il tendit _****_une main à Jane : _**

_-Docteur Smith… Lieutenant Rizzoli je présume._

**_Jane tendit une main tremblante… Le Médecin sentant la jeune femme fébrile, lui montra une chaise et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Le visage de Jane était grave… Ses yeux fuyaient le regard du docteur et ses mains faisaient le va et vient sur son pantalon…. Jane avait peur de savoir, mais ne pouvait plus supporter l'incertitude qui planer sur la santé de Maura. Elle ravala sa salive puis d'une voix hésitante s'adressa au médecin :_**

_-Comment va-t-elle ?... **A ses mots une larme glissa lentement sur sa joue**_

**_Le médecin ne laissait rien paraitre sur son visage avant de s'adresser à Jane :_**

_-Melle Isles est actuellement en soins intensifs... L'intervention qu'elle a subie a été très lourde et très éprouvante pour elle. **(Il marqua une pose)** Quand elle est arrivée aux urgences, elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et Nous suspections une hémorragie interne au niveau de la paroi abdominale. Avant toutes choses nous devions arrêter les saignements. La balle qu'elle a reçue n'étant pas ressortie, elle risquait d'endommager un de ses organes vitaux. J'ai donc décidé d'intervenir juste après. Pendant l'opération, j'ai constaté que sa rate avait été endommagé nous avons dû lui retirer…_

_-Oh ... **Lacha** noms **Jane ...** _

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on peut très bien vivre sans rate. Pendant l'intervention Melle Isles, a malheureusement subit plusieurs faiblesses cardiaques. Suite à la perte conséquente de sang, son corps a été affaibli**. (Jane ne put retenir ses larmes**) Heureusement pour nous, votre amie a une très bonne condition physique et a très bien réagi a la digitaline, le stimulant cardiaque. **(Le médecin marqua a nouveau une pose, dans un long soupir) **J'aimerai vous dire que votre amie est hors de danger… mais je ne le peux pas…Melle Isles est toujours inconsciente, mais son état est stable. Les prochaines 48 heures seront déterminantes. Si aucunes complications ne se présentent, nous pourront avoir bon espoir pour la suite._

**_Jane était sans voix… les larmes inondaient son visage. Une main sur sa bouche, elle essayait désespéramment d'étouffer ses sanglots… Le médecin restait calme près d'elle. Jane n'avait même pas remarqué le retour de Korsak, qui se tenait en compagnie d'Angela le long de la porte. Ils n'avaient pas osé interrompre le médecin pendant son entretien avec Jane. Angela laissa échapper à son tour quelques larmes, et Jane remarqua alors qu'elle n'était plus seule._**

_-Puis-je la voir s'il vous plaît ? **demanda Jane.**_

_-Les infirmières sont avec elle. Dès qu'elles auront fini de l'installer, elles viendront vous chercher. Par contre je suis désolée, mais le nombre de personne est limité : Une personne à la fois. Elle a besoin de calme et de repos. _

**_Telle une petite fille face à un ordre, Jane acquiesça : elle remercia le docteur et lui tendit la main. Le médecin allait se retirer de la salle quand il se retourna sur Jane :_**

_-Je repasserai vous voir dans quelques heures. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir._

**_Jane se leva de son siège et tourna le dos A sa mère et korsak. Les Yeux rivait sur l'horizon, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. L'émotion était trop forte. Angela s'avança lentement auprès de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais la réaction de Jane ne se fit pas attendre :_**

_-Non ma'… je ne veux pas… laissez-moi._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bonjour a tous ;)... Merci a tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire ;) c'est toujours agréable de vous lire ;)_**

**_Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous aimerez avoir des chapitres plus long... Alors je vais donc faire en sorte de vous satisfaire au chapitre 10... mais l'attente entre les chapitres sera un peu plus longue... (le revers de la médaille désolé :/...) En attendant... bonne lecture du chapitre 9..._**

**_A bientôt._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 9_**

_-Non ma'… je ne veux pas… Laisse-moi…_

**_Jane repoussa d'un mouvement de bras sa mère. Elle était toujours de dos, comme pour cacher le fait qu'elle pleurait_**_. __**Korsak était resté en retrait, pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux femmes.**_

_-Janie… Regarde-moi… __**(Angela pivota pour se retrouver face à sa fille) **__Tu as le droit d'être inquiète… tu as le droit de pleurer… Il n'y a aucune honte à montrer ce que tu ressens… Je sais que tu tiens à Maura… tout comme nous tous… _

_-Non ma'… tu ne sais pas…. __**Dit-elle froidement alors qu'une certaine colère envahissait son visage.**_

_- Je ne sais pas quoi ?... dit moi bon sang… Parle-moi… Bien sûre que je ne peux pas savoir… tu refuses de parler à quiconque… Dès que l'on approche de toi tu te braques et tu nous repousses… _même moi, ta propre mère…__**(Angela était désabusée**__)… tu ne laisses personne t'approcher…Personne sauf…. _

**_Angela se rendit compte qu'elle allait prononcer le nom du docteur… elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Jane droit sur elle… Elle prit alors les mains de Jane et les serra très fort sans un mot._**

_-…Sauf Maura…__**soupira Jane… **_

**_Elle laissa _****_sa mère approcher d'elle et finit par accepter les bras qu'elle lui tendait :_**

_-Je suis désolée ma'… ce n'est pas contre toi…je suis tellement en colère… __c'est juste que…. Si j'avais été là….j'aurais pu…_

**_Angela s'écarta de sa fille_**_: - Janie… Avec les « si » nous pourrions refaire le monde… Tu ne peux pas changer les choses passées, mais tu peux agir sur l'avenir. Etre là pour Maura quoiqu'il arrive… _

_-Trouver le salaud qui a fait ça a Maur'… __**(Jane se retourna instinctivement vers Korsak**__) Tu as réussi à joindre Frost ?_

_-Oui, j'ai appelé Frost, mais il était déjà parti avec Franckie pour interroger le propriétaire du coffre. J'ai appelé le central pour qu'il lance une recherche sur le véhicule. Frost m'a aussi dit que la balistique n'avait rien donné. L'arme n'est pas connue de nos services._

_- Putain… c'est pas possible… on a rien… __**(Jane serrait la mâchoire… mais sa nervosité reflétait **__**dans ses poings.) **__A croire que ce mec n'a fait aucune erreur…fait chier… __**(Jane donna un coup contre le mur)**_

**_-_**_Si on retrouve la voiture nous aurons peut-être le nom du braqueur…__**(Korsak réfléchit un instant) **__Sans oublier le contenu du coffre… Ce doit être une chose spéciale… Le propriétaire aura peut-être une idée de l'identité du braqueur… Quand on a des ennemis, on le sait toujours…._

**_Jane allait parler quand l'infirmière fit son apparition :_**

_-Melle Isles est installée. Vous pouvez la voir… Mais je suis désolée une personne à la fois. Elle est en soins intensifs et les visites sont limitées._

**_Jane se retourna vers sa mère pour voir si cette dernière voulait y aller… Mais il n'en était rien. Dans un regard doux et rassurant, Angela lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait _****_être auprès de Maura. Jane s'avança vers sa mère pour lui donner une étreinte en remerciement, avant de suivre la jeune infirmière. _**

**_ Jane était quelques pas derrière l'infirmière… Elles traversèrent un long couloir désert jusqu'à la dernière porte : _**

_- Voici la chambre de Melle Isles. Je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres patients à voir… Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, appuyez sur la sonnette et je viendrai immédiatement. _

_-Je vous remercie… _

* * *

**_Jane regarda la jeune femme repartir, et resta planter devant l'entrée. Les doigts sur la poignet de la porte, elle essayait de contrôler sa respiration. Elle regardait sa main tremblait… Son imagination avait pris le pouvoir dans sa tête, et la peur de découvrir Maura inconsciente et mal en point, lui retourna l'estomac. _**

**_Jane finit par se parler a elle-même : _**_- Allez ressaisit toi… merde…. pour Maur'… _

**_Elle ouvrit enfin cette porte. Tout était sombre, seule une petite lumière au-dessus du lit éclairait la chambre. Elle s'approcha lentement du lit…. La vision de Maura lui déchira le cœur._**

**_Elle longea le lit lentement sans déranger les fils reliés au corps de Maura…Son amie avait l'air si paisible… Un monitoring enregistrait les battements réguliers de son cœur et un tube à oxygène lui courrait sur le visage. Sans tout cet attirail, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait tout simplement._**

**_Jane se pencha délicatement pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son amie. Les larmes perlaient sur le coin de ses yeux… Une de ses mains serrait fortement celle de Maura, pendant que l'autre caressait doucement ses cheveux…Le Jane se pencha à nouveau mais cette fois près de son oreille et lui glissa juste 3 petits mots : _**_« Je suis désolée ». _

**_Jane se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé… Elle s'était toujours promis de veiller sur Maura, et aujourd'hui elle était là… sur un lit d'hôpital… luttant pour sa survie, car elle n'avait pas su la protéger_**_. _

**_Sans jamais rompre le contact avec la main de sa meilleure amie, Jane rapprocha doucement le fauteuil près du lit. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser à nouveau seule…_**_ « Jamais… plus jamais » **se disait-elle…** _

_._

* * *

_XOXOXOXOOX_

**_Après avoir récupéré les résultats de l'autopsie et de la balistique, Franckie et Frost étaient en route vers le domicile de Monsieur Moore sans savoir si l'homme serait présent. Il était déjà tard, et la nuit avait recouvert les rues de Boston. Le chemin s'était fait dans un silence assez pesant : le manque de pistes et de preuves commençaient à inquiéter les deux jeunes hommes. Il fallut l'appel de Korsak pour sortir les deux policiers de leurs pensées. _**

**_Jane avait donné des informations assez précises sur le véhicule du braqueur. Frost savait qu'il ne serait pas difficile de retrouver le propriétaire. La question était de savoir si le propriétaire serait le braqueur ?... Rien n'étaient moins sure… _**

**_Frost s'arrêta devant une jolie maison de banlieue : Un véhicule trônait dans l'allée. Il se retourna vers Franckie :_**

_-On dirait que cette fois nous avons un peu de chance, Monsieur Moore est apparemment de retour chez lui ! _

**_Les deux hommes s'avancèrent dans l'allé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée :_**

_-Allez Francesco, à toi l'honneur, c'est l'heure de me montrer comment tu interroges un suspect **(dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil au jeune Rizzoli)**_

**_Franckie sonna dans un premier temps, mais n'obtient aucune réponse… Il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte mais toujours personne. Le regard de Frost était perplexe : Les lumières étaient allumés et il pouvait entendre le bruit de la télévision. Frost pressa la main sur son arme :_**

_-Y'a quelque chose de pas nette…. Reste Ici, je vais faire le tour de la maison._

**_Frost Sauta la barrière qui protégeait le derrière de la maison. Il fit prudemment le tour de la propriété jusqu'à une porte fenêtre qui donnait sur la cuisine. Celle-ci était entre-ouverte… Du bout du pied, le policier poussa silencieusement la porte : Il avança, arme au poing dans la main et inspecta les pièces du bas : Cuisine, salle à manger et salon (où il prit soin d'éteindre la télévision)._**

**_Le silence régnait a présent dans la maison. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée pour ouvrir à Franckie :_**

_-Allez viens !…_

_-Comment es-tu rentré ? **Lui chuchota le jeune officier.**_

_-La porte de derrière était entre-ouverte… J'ai inspecté le bas de la maison… Mais on dirait qu'il n'y a pas âme qui vive…C'est bizarre … Suit moi, on va inspecte l'étage._

**_Les deux hommes grimpèrent l'escalier : Frost précédait le jeune Rizzoli. Ils arrivèrent sur un palier qui desservait 3 portes. Frost montra la première porte à Franckie en lui demandant de le couvrir et d'un geste sure, il ouvrit rapidement la porte : La pièce, une petite salle de bain est totalement déserte._**

**_Ils s'avancèrent vers la deuxième porte, mais cette fois, ils firent une découverte macabre. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, était accroché sur une chaise, les mains dans le dos, un bandeau sur la bouche: l'homme, le visage et le haut du corps recouvert de sang, avait reçu une balle dans la tête._**

**_A la vue de cette scène frost mis sa main devant sa bouche comme pour retenir les nausées._**

_-Eh merde… tu crois que c'est notre homme ?** demanda Franckie en s'approchant du corps.**_

**_Frost prit Quelques instants : _**

_-Oui, c'est bien lui…retour à la case départ… fait chier**… (Frost détourna le regard du corps**) Appelle le central pour qu'il nous envoie la scientifique et le docteur Pike… Quant à moi, je vais appeler Korsak… _

**_Frost était sur le palier quand il composa le numéro de téléphone de Korsak. Sa voix était grave :_**

_-Korsak… c'est moi… On est chez Moore… Je crois que tu devrais venir….On l'a retrouvé mort... une balle dans la tête !_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bonjour à tous ..._**

**_Désolé pour l'attente, parfois certains chapitres sont plus dure ou plus long a écrire ;)._**

**_Une fois n'est pas coutume je vais repondre a un avis qui m'a été laissé (qui je dois avouer m'a fait sourire) Aliiks: Merci pour ton message tu m'as bien fait rire...je tiens a te rassurer une armée de tortue est prête a protéger mes arrières dans l'hypothèse où je m'amuserai à enchainer les drames autour de nos 2 héroïnes lol_**

**_Un merci a tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me suivre et de me donner leur avis sur les chapitres ;)_**

**_Je vous laisse a la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre... dans l'attente de vous lire tous et toutes..._**

**_A bientôt _**

* * *

**_Chapitre 10_**

**_Suite au coup de fil de Frost, Korsak s'était excusé auprès d'Angela de ne pas rester plus longtemps. De nouveaux évènements étaient survenus et il devait rejoindre Frost et Franckie sur le terrain. Angela avait lourdement insisté pour connaitre les raisons de son départ, en invoquant l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pour sa fille mais _****_n'avait nullement réussi à faire céder le policier. Apres une courte négociation, elle avait malgré tout obtenu de Korsak, qu'il repasserait par l'hôpital pour faire avec Jane, _****_un bilan sur l'affaire._**

_Xxxxxxxx_

**_Lorsque Korsak arriva sur les lieux, un périmètre de sécurité avait été installer. Frost était à l'extérieur de la maison, légèrement courbé _****_sur le pas de la porte. Quand Korsak vit le jeune homme, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Frost avait surement du se sentir mal face à la vue du sang. En arrivant à ses côtés, il lui tapota sur l'épaule :_**

_-C'est si moche que ça la dedans, pour que tu te sentes aussi mal?_

**_Le jeune policier se redressa doucement, et fit mine d'avoir mal à l'estomac :_**

_-Je crois que je n'ai pas digéré l'encas que l'on a pris à la cafeteria…_

**_Korsak se mit à sourire :_**

_-Oui… bien sûre l'encas … ça doit être ca….__**(Il **__**allait entrer dans la maison puis se retourna de nouveau vers frost)… **__bon si ton estomac ne te fait pas trop souffrir, allons voir cette scène de crime…_

**_Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre à l'étage, _****_Franckie et le Docteur Pike étaient autour du corps._**

**_Le corps était sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce : Ses mains était liées dans le dos avec du ruban adhésif, ses jambes étaient accrochés aux pieds de chaise et un bandeau de tissu lui couvrait la bouche. L'homme était seulement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt. _**

**_Pike se retourna vers les deux policiers : _**_-Capitaine Korsak…. Lieutenant Frost… _

**_Frost detourna le regard mais Korsak s'approcha de plus près pour parler au doc :_**

_-Doc, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur sa mort ?_

_-Cet homme est mort sur le coup, d'une balle dans la tête… A première vue, je dirai un 44… je vous parie que c'est la même arme que pour le vigil de la banque…. _

_-Je croyais que l'arme utilisée dans la banque était un 38 Glock semi-automatique ?... _

**_Pike resta sans voix aux paroles de Korsak… Comment avait-il pu se tromper ?... Plutôt se mordre la langue que d'avouer son erreur. Il se releva et prit un air supérieur :_**

_- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit… un 38… _

**_Korsak leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Frost dépité avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille_**_ :_

_-Et c'est avec lui que l'on va devoir résoudre l'enquête… on est mal barré._

**_Korsak essaya de garder son calme :_**_ -A quand remonte la mort ?_

_-D'après la rigidité cadavérique, je situerai la mort entre 4 et 7h ce matin, je vous donnerai une heure plus précise après l'autopsie. On peut aussi voir quelques hématomes sur les bras et le cou… On peut donc supposer que cet homme à résister à son agresseur avant d'être immobiliser. _

**_Frost s'approcha du lit défait avant de prendre la parole :_**

_-Ok donc, Le tueur entre chez lui par la porte de derrière aux alentours de 5h du matin. Il monte a l'étage pour cueillir Moore au saut du lit. Ce dernier surpris, essaye de se défendre mais finit ligoté sur la chaise. _

**_Korsak lui coupa la parole :_**_ - Le braqueur le menace de son arme pour obtenir la fameuse clé du coffre… Moore finit par lui dire où elle se trouve…il récupère la clé et revient vers lui pour l'exécuté froidement d'une balle dans la tête…_

**_Franckie se frottait la tête, un peu perdu : _**_-Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre de si important qui justifie de tel acte ?_

**_Korsak secoua la tête :_**

_-Si je savais ce que ce coffre renfermé…on serait enfin où chercher…. **(Il soupira avant de reprendre)** Doc, il me faut votre rapport d'autopsie le plus rapidement possible. Franckie prend 2 hommes avec toi et inspecte le moindre centimètre carré de cette maison a la recherche de papier, photo, lettre ou information sur le contenu du coffre et sur son entourage. Frost essaye de savoir si la scientifique a trouvé des empreintes…. Quant à moi je vais… **(Le téléphone de Korsak se mit à sonner)**_

_-Korsak, j'écoute… Ok ça c'est une bonne nouvelle… oui en priorité… merci Melle chang._

**_Le policier raccrocha son portable :_**

_-Bonne nouvelle, la voiture a été retrouver. Une patrouille qui effectuait une ronde près d'un terrain vague a vu la voiture abandonner. La description et les infos de Jane ayant été donné à tous les policiers de Boston, ils n'ont pas eu de mal a faire le rapprochement avec notre affaire. Il s'est avéré que cette voiture a été signalé voler, i jours. Les propriétaires étant un couple de retraité on peut déjà les eliminer de la liste des suspects._

_-Ils ont trouvé des empreintes ou des indices dans la voiture ? **S'exclama franckie.**_

_-Susie est sur le coup avec la scientifique. Dans le cas où ils trouveraient des indices, elle effectuera les analyses en priorité…. **(Korsak s'eloigna de la chambre en compagnie de Frost et franckie) **Une chance que Susie soit compétente…. Elle connait très bien les méthodes de travail du Docteur Isles… En rentrant au poste, je lui demanderai de garder un œil sur Pike et de vérifier son travail… Quand on voit qu'après quelques heures, il se plante sur l'arme utilisée, on peut facilement douter de ses compétences !… Je ne lui fais pas confiance…._

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

**_La nuit était déjà bien avancée, mais Jane n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours assise au chevet de sa meilleure amie… Tenant tendrement les doigts du médecin légiste, la policière avait ramené délicatement ses mains sur le coté de sa joue._**_ « Etait-ce une manière de faire sentir à son amie sa présence ou bien une manière d'apaiser ses propres peurs ? »... **Un peu des deux se disait Jane… Mais sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de la main de Maura était tout simplement rassurant... **_

**_Les yeux fermés, son esprit ne lui laissait aucun répit. Ses souvenirs avec Maura, défilaient comme un vieux film de famille… _**

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

**_Quelques semaines après sa rencontre avec Maura, Jane et Frost avaient été désigner par Cavanaugh pour une planque. Ils passaient des heures à surveiller l'ex fiancée d'un suspect. Après 3 jours de surveillance, Jane s'était malheureusement retrouvée seule Frost étant tombé malade. Korsak était venu en renfort pour laisser la policière se reposer quelques heures..._**

**_Jane était repassée au poste pour faire le point avec le capitaine : Korsak était déjà sur une autre affaire et ne pouvait pas rester avec elle… pourtant elle ne pouvait rester seule sur cette surveillance. Il lui fallait une personne compétente pour la seconder quand elle devait s'absenter…_**

_-Ah non capitaine… hors de question d'être secondé par Crowe…. C'est un vrai abruti… Je préfèrerai passer le reste de ma vie avec un putois plutôt que de faire une planque avec lui! _

_-Rizzoli, tous mes bons éléments sont déjà sur des affaires… C'est Crowe ou rien du tout…_**_(lança le capitaine)_**

**_Jane leva les yeux au ciel :_**_ -Vous parlez d'un choix…Je ne veux pas de Crowe… mais je ne peux pas rester seule… puffff… _

**_Maura était arrivée au cours de la discussion pour déposer un dossier à Cavanaugh :_**

_-Je peux te seconder, Jane si tu le souhaite ?_

_-Maura tu es Médecin Légiste, pas lieutenant… tu ne connais pas…. **(Elle fut interrompue par Maura)**_

**_-_**_Lors d'un stage de perfectionnement aux méthodes d'enquête, j'ai appris les rudiments de la surveillance policière. _

**_Jane était surprise par cette révélation. Un sourire courrait sur le visage de Maura avant qu'elle ne reprenne son explication : - _**_Une « Planque » consiste à surveiller des personnes suspectes ou des milieux à risques, pour prévenir des actions délictueuses ou criminelles, pour garantir la sécurité publique. Les moyens utilisées sont diverses : Les écoutes téléphoniques… Les vidéos surveillances…La prise de photos… Ou l'identification, le cas échéant des suspects potentiels._

_-Maura… Je sais en quoi consiste une surveillance… pas besoin d'un exposé wikipédia…. _

_-Wikipédia n'est pas une bonne référence en ce qui concerne…** (Jane roula a nouveau des yeux avant de couper la parole à son amie).**_

_-Oh pitié Maura…Ça ne change rien… Tu n'es pas Flic et ça peut être dangereux… donc tu ne feras pas de surveillance…_

**_Maura se retourna vers Cavanaugh :_**_ - Capitaine qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_-Rizzoli… Votre surveillance n'a rien de dangereux… de plus le docteur Isles est plus que compétente pour cette opération… donc je vous laisse le choix : Crowe ou le docteur Isles !_

**_Jane soupira :_**_ -Ok Maura prépare tes affaires, nous partons pour une surveillance ! **(Maura lui sauta au cou sans réfléchir)...**Mais n'oublie pas, en cas de danger tu devras toujours rester a couvert... Interdiction de jouer la "James Bond girl"... je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit..._

_- C'est promis Jane... oh c'est Super !… (**Maura très enthousiaste, ne put s'empêcher de taper des mains et de sauter sur place tel un enfant à qui l'on venait de promettre un cadeau).**_

**_Sourcils relevés, Jane avait d'abord donné au docteur un regard perplexe…Mais voyant son amie tellement heureuse à l'idée de cette aventure, son visage s'illumina à son tour…elles n'étaient amies que depuis quelques semaines mais pourtant Maura avait un don pour adoucir le comportement de la policière: elle la comprenait en un regard et pouvait se vanter de l'amadouer avec un simple sourire... _**

_XXXXXXXXXX_

**_Cela faisait une journée que les deux femmes étaient en surveillance… Elles passaient leur temps à se relayer à la fenêtre, jumelle et camera à la main… Jane avait pris son quart de surveillance : Elle était tellement concentrée sur sa cible qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son portable vibrer._**

_-Jane, je crois que quelqu'un essaye de te joindre…. _

_-hum… quoi ?_

_-Ton téléphone… il n'arrête pas de vibrer… c'est peut être important ?_

_-Désolé je n'avais pas entendu… _

**_Jane prit son portable dans les mains, 3 appels en absence, et 4 messages écrits… Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant… _**

_-Ma'… encore ma'…. Toujours Ma' ! **(Elle se tourna vers Maura)** Rien d'urgent ce n'est que ma mère… elle veut savoir si dimanche je serais la pour "la Rizzoli party"__diner dominical avec mes frères et mes parents…enfin diner je devrais plutôt dire « chamaillerie familiale »… **(Jane soupira)** _ … Comme si j'avais le choix de ne pas y aller sans provoquer la colère de la matriarche … **(Elle balança son portable devant elle)**

_-Tu ne lui réponds pas ? _

_-Non, je le ferai plus tard._

**_A peine avait-elle dit ces mots que son téléphone se mit à sonner de nouveau…_**

_-C'est pas possible… c'est du harcèlement !... « Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Avec qui es-tu ? »… Merde j'ai plus 5ans…._

_-Tes mots Jane!_

_-Excuse… mais elle a un don pour me mettre hors de moi !_

_-Elle t'aime… elle s'inquiète juste pour toi…._

_-Elle m'aime oui... mais elle m'étouffe surtout !_

**_Le regard de Maura s'assombrit… Ses doigts jouaient avec le revers de sa jupe alors que son esprit était partie loin dans ses souvenirs… Jane surprise par le silence prolongé de son amie, se retourna… C'était la première fois qu'elle découvrait la tristesse sur le visage de Maura._**

_-Maur'… ça ne va pas ?_

_-Si… ça va… c'est juste… **(Maura était prise par l'émotion)**_

**_Jane se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main :_**_ -Maur' tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…_

_-Je repensais à mon enfance et à ma relation avec mes parents… **(Elle baissa la tête de façon à éviter le regarde de Jane… après quelques secondes elle ouvrit son cœur) **J'ai été adopté à la naissance…Mes parents n'étaient pas très présents pendant mon enfance… ils étaient souvent partis en voyage d'affaire et je restais le plus souvent à la maison avec la nourrice… Oh bien sûr je n'ai jamais manqué de rien et mes parents m'aimaient… mais je n'ai jamais connu ce lien protecteur ou l'amour démonstratif d'une mère … Chez nous, il n'était pas correcte de montrer ses sentiments**…(les larmes coulèrent sur la joue du médecin)**_

_-Oh maur'…. Je ne savais pas… **(Jane resserra son emprise sur la main de son amie)**_

_-A l'âge de 10ans, j'ai demandé à aller dans un internat Suisse, je pensais que c'était mieux pour mes parents…Ils n'auraient plus à s'inquiéter pour moi et seraient libre de voyage pour leurs affaires respectives… J'ai fait mes études puis je suis revenue au pays pour faire mon internat… Après l'obtention de mon diplôme je me suis installé à Boston…. **(les lèvres de Maura tremblaient…) **Aujourd'hui encore, nous n'avons pas de relation très intime…. Je ne vois que rarement ma mère… 1 ou 2 fois par ans, quand son travail l'amène à Boston…_

**_Jane prit son amie dans ses bras… Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes… Maura n'était pas habituée à ses marques d'affection mais apprécier la prévenance et la douceur de Jane… Jane avait été bouleverser par les révélations de Maura sur son enfance… Bien sûr Maura n'a jamais manqué de rien, ses parents étant de famille aisée…. Mais elle avait cruellement manqué d'affection et d'amour… A l'inverse de Jane qui était d'une famille modeste mais qui n'avait pourtant jamais manqué de rien, surtout pas d'amour…._**

**_Jane se sentit alors un peu coupable… Elle retourna près de la fenêtre et prit son téléphone pour appeler sa mère :_**

_-Allo ma'… Dit ça ne te gêne pas si je viens dimanche avec mon amie Maura… _

**_Maura surprise interpella Jane : _**_-Jane… qu'est-ce que tu fais… _

**_Jane tout sourire, fit un clin d'œil à son amie _**_: -Ok ma'… a 18h precise… je dois te laisser… à plus tard…bisou._

_-Jane... c'est un repas de famille… je ne devrais pas…(Maura était toute gênée)_

_-Trop tard… Ma mère compte sur ta venue… Elle est ravie de rencontrer enfin cette amie dont je parle tout le temps… Prépare toi a la tornade "Famille Rizzoli"_

_XXXXXX_

* * *

**_Retour dans le présent -_**

**_Jane fut tirée de ses pensées par une personne qui frappait à la porte. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et releva son regard. Une petite tête blonde dépassa du couloir, c'était Angela :_**

_-Janie … Je peux te voir quelques instants…_

**_Jane regarda Maura : elle était paisible. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie avant de rejoindre sa mère à l'extérieur._**

_-Ma'… que fais-tu encore ici à cette heure ? Tu aurais dû rentrer. _

_-Je ne voulais pas partir avant de te voir. As-tu besoin de quelque chose avant que je ne retourne à la maison ? Un café peut être ? _

_-Non ma'… je n'ai besoin de rien…._

_-Janie… es-tu sure ?... **(Jane lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui affirmer qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien) **Bon je vais y aller alors…. Je repasserai demain matin avant d'aller au travail…._

**_Angela hésita, mais finit par prendre sa fille dans les bras…. Jane n'opposa aucune résistance. Sa mère allait partir quand Jane rattrapa son bras :_**

_-Ma'… je peux te demander un service…. _

_-Tout ce que tu veux mon bébé…._

**_Jane repensa à son souvenir :_**_ -Tu pourrais appeler la mère de maur' ?... Je pense qu'elle devrait savoir…. Pour être auprès de sa fille…_

_-Oui je le ferai… mais**…. (Angela était un peu gênée)**… Je dois appeler laquelle ?... Constance ou Hope ?_

**_Jane n'avait pas réfléchi à cette question…. Constance était la mère de Maura… Mais depuis quelques temps, Maura avait fait la paix avec Hope et leur relation s'était améliorée… Jane n'appréciait que très peu les deux femmes par leurs comportements envers Maura… Mais elle se devait de les prévenir._**

_-Appelle-les toutes les deux. _

_-Janie…ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée… ça risque de faire des étincelles…._

_-On verra le moment venu… _

**_Jane remercia sa mère, lui donna un baiser sur la joue…. Et retourna auprès de sa meilleure amie._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bonjour a tous :)_**

**_... Désolé pour le délai d'attente, je sais que certains aimerait des mise à jour plus rapide ;) ... _**

**_Je tiens a remercier tout ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des avis: vos commentaires (bon ou mauvais) sont toujours pour moi d'un grand intérêt ;)._**

**_Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... Je m'excuse par avance pour le Cliffhanger lol_**

**_A bientôt _**

* * *

**_Chapitre 11_**

**_Les premiers rayons du soleil _****_apparaissaient à travers les stores _****_mais le silence régnait toujours dans la chambre d'hôpital. Jane _****_n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit mais au lever du jour, La fatigue finit par l'emporter. Malheureusement son sommeil fut rythmé par un cauchemar_**_: « Maura était allongée sur le sol de la banque : Alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang, elle suppliait Jane de lui venir en aide…Une main tendu vers elle, Jane essayait désespérément de l'atteindre mais plus elle avançait vers son amie,__et plus Maura s'éloignait d'elle, jusqu'à disparaitre… Dans un dernier acte de désespoir, Jane hurlait son nom. »_

**_Jane se réveilla en sursaut. La respiration saccadée et le front en nage, il lui a fallu quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits. Elle remarqua tout d'abord sa main moite qui tenait toujours celle de son amie : Même endormie, sa main était restée souder à celle de Maura. A cette vision un léger sourire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Quand son regard se posa sur sa meilleure amie toujours inconsciente, la réalité lui revint au visage comme une claque : cette peur de la perdre, cette rage de vengeance et cette culpabilité qui la rongeait … toutes ses émotions étaient de retour en elle comme des coups de poignards incessant. _**

**_Vers 7 heures du matin, une jeune infirmière faisait son apparition dans la chambre. Elle Sourit à Jane, tout en prenant note des constantes de Maura. Jane regardait, impassible debout le long de la fenêtre. Elle aurait voulu demander si l'état de son amie s'améliorait, mais savait très bien que l'infirmière n'était pas en mesure de lui donner ce genre d'information._**

**_Après quelques examens de base, l'infirmière avait demandé à Jane de sortir, le temps pour elle d'effectuer les soins médicaux. _**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**_Avant de filer au travail Angela avait promis de passer à l'hôpital. Quand Elle arriva dans le service, elle remarqua au loin, une silhouette familière. Sa fille était adossée le long du mur, face à la porte de chambre de Maura. Quand celle-ci vit sa mère s'approcher, elle glissa un demi sourire sur son visage mais le regard vide, le teint pâle et les yeux cernés n'avaient pas échappé à Angela. _**

**_Elle rendit le sourire à sa fille tout en lui proposant de se restaurer. Angela s'était arrêtée en chemin pour acheter un café et un beignet pour Jane. Cette dernière n'avait rien avalé depuis 24 heures, et Angela s'inquiétait pour elle._**

_-Merci ma'…. Mais garde le beignet, je n'ai pas faim… _

**_Angela fronça les sourcils :_**_ -Jane Clémentine Rizzoli, ce n'est pas en refusant de te nourrir que tu vas aider Maura… Tout ce que tu vas gagner avec un tel comportement, c'est de finir toi aussi sur un lit d'hôpital !_

**_Jane n'avait pas envie de débattre avec sa mère et prit à contre cœur le beignet tendu par sa mère. Après quelques gorgés de café, et la moitié du beignet, Angela proposa a Jane de s'asseoir sur les sièges du couloir. Jane regardait la distance entre la porte et les sièges, et avant d'avoir pu répondre Angela prit la parole :_**

_-Ne t'en fait pas, si quelqu'un sort de la chambre nous le verrons… les sièges sont à quelques mètres. _

**_Sans dire un mot, Jane traversa le couloir et prit place à côté de sa mère, mais_****_ c'est Angela qui rompt le silence :_**

_-Comment va Maura ?_

**_Jane jouait avec le gobelet de café :_**_ -Son état est stable… et sa nuit a été calme… Les infirmières lui ont pris ses constantes toutes les 2 heures mais je n'ai pas revu le médecin depuis hier soir. **(un soupir terminait sa phrase).**_

**_Angela posa sa main sur le genou de sa fille :_**_ -Tu sais ce que dit le vieil adage « pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle »…_

_**Jane changea de discussion:** -Et toi… tu as réussi à joindre sa mère et Hope ?… _

_-Oui, Constance était toujours à Paris mais quand elle a su que Maura était à l'hôpital, elle a fait le nécessaire pour venir le plus rapidement possible. Un Jet privée la ramène à Boston, elle sera la vers 17 heures._

_-Et HHope?_

_-J'ai eu plus de mal à la joindre. Je l'ai eu au téléphone ce matin, elle était à une conférence de médecin à Chicago. Elle sera de retour dans l'après-midi, et viendra directement à l'hôpital dès son retour. _

**_Jane était satisfaite d'entendre que les deux femmes étaient en chemin, pour venir au chevet de Maura… Mais elle était un peu plus inquiète sur la réaction des deux femmes, si ces dernières se retrouvaient face à face._**

**_Angela regardait en silence sa fille… Jane était épuisée et portait les vêtements de la veille marquait par le sang de Maura. Angela pensait qu'elle avait besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air… et de se rafraichir :_**

_-Janie… j'ai pensé à une chose… Si tu veux, cette après-midi, je ne travaille pas… je pourrais rester avec Maura… et pendant ce temps tu pourrais rentrer pour prendre une douche et te changer…_

**_Jane jeta un regard noir à sa mère :_**_ -Hors de question que je laisse Maura **(dit-elle sur un ton enervé).**_

_-Elle ne sera pas seule... Je serai avec elle!_

_-Non ma' je ne bougerai pas._

**_Angela cherchait un moyen pour la persuader, quand elle eut un éclair de génie :_**_ en allant te changer tu pourrais passer par le bureau pour connaitre l'avancer de l'enquête… **(Le regard de Jane fut tout à coup intéressé)** Hier, le capitaine Korsak a dû quitter précipitamment l'hôpital… apparemment quelque chose est arrivée et c'est lié au braquage de la banque…_

**_Angela avait réussi à piquer la curiosité de Jane, et son instinct de flic prit le dessus:_**_. _

_-Ils ont trouvé le braqueur ? Pourquoi Korsak ne m'a rien dit ?_

_-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… Korask ne t'a rien dit car tu venais de partir auprès de Maura…_

_-Eh alors… il aurait pu me laisser un message…._

_-Jane ton portable est éteint…tu ne l'aurais pas vu…_

**_Sa mère marquait un point. Son téléphone devait être éteint dans la chambre donc elle n'aurait rien su avant ce matin…Apres un moment de réflexion, Jane accepta la proposition… Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas quitter le chevet de son amie, elle avait besoin de se changer. Et après les révélations de sa mère, elle voulait en savoir plus sur l'affaire. Si ces collègues avaient trouvé quelque chose, elle voulait être la première au courant… Elle voulait l'identité du braqueur… Elle voulait venger Maura et pour cela, elle avait besoin de tout savoir sur l'affaire._**

**_Avant de partir travailler, Angela proposa de revenir vers 14h, cela laisserai le temps à Jane, de passer à son appartement et au poste, tout en étant de retour avant l'arrivée de constance. Jane accepta tout a informant sa mère qu'elle ne ferait qu'un aller-retour._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Trois petits coups sur la porte de chambre ont retenti. Jane regarda rapidement sa montre, et remarqua qu'il était l'heure de partir. Son estomac se resserra lorsqu'elle se leva de son siège. Elle se pencha doucement vers l'oreille de Maura et bien qu'elle ne sache pas si son amie pouvait entendre sa voix, elle lui souffla quelques mots _**_: « Je dois partir un petit moment… juste pour me rentre présentable pour quand tu te réveilleras…. mais ma' restera avec toi, le temps que je revienne… je te promets de faire très vite ». **Elle glissa un baiser sur sa joue et se dirigea vers la sortie.**_

**_Angela attendait le long de la porte. Lorsque Jane sortit de la chambre, elle vit la crainte dans son regard :_**

_-Janie, ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec Maura…. Je te promets de t'appeler s'il y a quoique ce soit. _

**_Jane acquiesça du regard et posa la main sur le bras de sa mère :_**_ -Merci ma'….Je fais au plus vite… _

_._

* * *

**_Jane était dans sa voiture, en direction de son appartement mais son esprit était resté à l'hôpital. Milles questions tournaient dans sa tête_**_ : « Et si Maura se réveillait pendant son absence? Et si une mauvaise chose lui arrivé? Que ferait-elle si elle perdait sa meilleure amie ?…. »_

**_Non, Non...Elle ne voulait pas y penser…Elle se sentit défaillir et une larme tomba sur sa joue… C'était inenvisageable, elle mourrait de chagrin! ... Pour contrecarré ses pensées, Jane alluma la radio et se concentra sur la musique qu'elle entendait. _**

**_Arrivée à son appartement, Jane fut accueillie par Jo-Friday. Elle prit un petit temps de la sortir avant de filer sous la douche, de se changer et de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée : direction le Département de Police de Boston._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Jane était au poste vers 15h30. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et sans réfléchir appuya sur la flèche du bas direction la morgue. Quand elle se rendit compte de son erreur, il était trop tard, elle était déjà arrivée. Elle ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt de venir a la morgue si Maura n'y était pas et décida de retourner à l'étage… Les portes de l'ascenseur allait se refermer quand Jane aperçu Korsak en compagnie de Susie. D'un geste rapide elle se faufila entre les portes de l'ascenseur et entra sans frapper, dans le laboratoire._**

**_Susie qui avait vu Jane arriver, fut la première à parler_**_ **:** - Bonjour, Lieutenant Rizzoli.. _

**_Korsak surpris se retourna : _**_-Jane, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec le Docteur Isles ?_

_-Bonjour à toi Korsak… Oh mais moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir ! **(Lança la policière sur un ton sarcastique)…. **Quel accueil chaleureux... Bonjour Susie…_

**_Korsak se pinça les lèvres aux mots de sa collègue :_**_ -Euh oui.. . Désolé bonjour à toi aussi… Mais je suis surpris de te voir ici… Qu'est-ce qu'y t'amène au poste ? _

_-Je suis rentrée pour me changer, et en retournant a l'hôpital, j'ai décidé de passer au poste.. Pour savoir où en était l'enquête… Ma mère m'a dit que tu étais parti précipitamment hier soir… _

_-Ouai… Le propriétaire du coffre, Moore, a été retrouvé mort, dans sa maison par Frost et Franckie. Il a reçu une balle en pleine tête. Il a probablement été exécuté après avoir donné la fameuse clé du coffre. _

_-L'autopsie a donné quoi ? **demanda Jane.**_

_-Je ne sais pas encore, Pike a pris son temps pour effectuer l'autopsie… Je viens d'arriver au poste, ce matin j'étais avec Frost pour interroger les voisins de Moore. J'ai abandonné Frost quand j'ai reçu un appel de Pike me disant que les résultats d'autopsie étaient prêts. Je suis d'abord passé par le bureau de Susie pour obtenir plus de précision sur les indices trouvé dans la voiture._

_-Vous avez retrouvé la voiture du braqueur ? _

_-Oui, hier soir, une patrouille l'a retrouvé abandonnée, dans un terrain vague. _

**_Jane se retourna vers Susie _**_: -Alors Susie, Dites-nous tout ?!_

_-Comme je le disais au capitaine Korsak, nous avons examiné la voiture de fond en comble… Mais aucune empreinte n'a pu être relevée : comme nous n'avons même pas retrouvé les empreintes des propriétaires, il est vraisemblable que la voiture a été nettoyée. Malgré tout, nous avons quand même réussi à trouver un long cheveu, coincé dans l'appui tête, côté passager. Après analyse, je peux vous dire grâce à l'ADN, que ce cheveu blond appartient à une femme._

_-Le braqueur étant un homme, il a donc une complice. **(conclut Jane avant de poursuivre) **Vous n'avez aucune correspondance dans les fichiers ?_

_-Non, malheureusement, cet ADN est inconnu._

_-Ok merci Susie. **(Jane se retourna vers Korsak)**… Et si maintenant on allait voir notre cher ami Pike ?!_

_**Une voix se fit entendre:** -Lieutenant Rizzoli ?... **(Jane se retourna pour faire face à Susie)**_

_-Oui Susie…_

_-Comment va le Docteur Isles ?_

**_Jane offrit une petit sourire à la jeune femme :_**_ -Son état est stable mais elle est toujours inconsciente… nous en serons plus dans 24h… _

_-Vous savez… J'admire le docteur Isles… C'est un exemple pour moi… J'espère que tout ira bien… _

_-Nous l'espérons tous…._

**_Quelques instants plus tard, Jane et Korsak arrivèrent devant le bureau de Maura. Jane entra comme à son habitude, sans frapper. Pike vautré dans le fauteuil de Maura, fut surpris de cette visite :_**

_-Allez-y… ne vous gênez pas Rizzoli… rentrer dans mon bureau comme dans un moulin !_

_-Premièrement, pour vous, c'est Lieutenant Rizzoli… Secondo, ce n'est pas votre bureau mais celui du Docteur Isles… Et enfin, levez vos fesses de ce fauteuil illico… Vous savez très bien que le docteur Isles ne veut personne dans son fauteuil…._

**_Pike n'avait pas l'intention d'obéir, et défia Jane du regard :_**

_-Je suis le remplaçant du docteur Isles… A ce titre, j'ai le droit d'utiliser son bureau… Pour qui vous prenez vous à me parler sur ce ton ?_

_-Pour celle qui va vous botter les fesses si vous ne bougez pas tout de suite de ce siège ! **(Jane lui lança un regard noir qui lui glaça le sang).**_

**_Pike eut peur de la colère de Jane et se leva instantanément du siège. Il ignora la policière et se rapprocha de Korsak avec un Dossier :_**

_-Capitaine Korsak, je vous attendais.** (Il lui tendit le dossier) **Voici les résultats de mon autopsie sur Monsieur Moore._

**_Korsak ouvrit le dossier qui contenait des dizaines de feuilles d'analyse et de photos mais il passa directement a la dernière page pour la conclusion. A sa grande surprise, elle n'y était pas :_**

_-Votre conclusion ou est-elle? **Demanda korsak stupéfait.**_

**_Pike reprit le dossier pour vérifier le contenu : _**

_-Désolé, elle s'était glissée au milieu des photos. _

**_Jane commençait à s'impatienter :_**

_-Bon alors, votre conclusion ? Allez-vous enfin cracher le morceau ?_

**_Pike l'ignora de nouveau en lui tournant le dos et fit face au capitaine. Ce médecin lui tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs...Jane exaspérée, regarda KorsaK, et fit mine d'étrangler Pike, ce qui a beaucoup amusé son collègue._**

_-Donc Mr Moore est bien mort sur le coup, d'une balle en pleine tête. La mort remonte à hier matin au environ de 4h. Les ecchymoses sur les bras et le cou sont des blessures défensives apparues après une lutte. Comme je l'avais supposé hier soir, L'arme qui a servi et la même que celle utilisée lors du braquage de banque. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas trouvé d'empreinte sur la balle. _

**_Korsak le remercia pour ses conclusions et quitta le bureau avec la policière. Jane se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur alors que Korsak retourna vers Susie. Jane a retenu les portes de l'ascenseur, laissant le temps à son collègue de revenir vers elle. Ils étaient enfin tous les deux dans l'ascenseur :_**

_-Pourquoi es-tu retourné voir Susie ? Un souci avec les résultats ?** demanda Jane suspecte.**_

_-Non tout va bien avec les résultats... C'est juste que je n'ai pas confiance en Pike… Hier, il nous a gratifiés de son incompétence en se trompant dans l'arme utilisé pour le braquage…. J'avais donc demandé à Susie de vérifier chaque résultat pour être sure que le travail était bien fait… Et apparemment pour une fois, il a bien fait son boulot !_

_-Et après il se demande pourquoi il n'est que le remplaçant de Maura ?!… quel gros nul…_

**_Jane et Korsak étaient remontés dans les bureaux et commencer a assembler les informations pour déterminer une ligne à suivre. Franckie était toujours dans la maison de Moore a dépouiller toute la vie de cet homme. Quant a Frost, il interrogeait les voisins mais personne n'avait rien vu. Après avoir discuté des preuves, tous deux étaient arrivé à la même conclusion: s'ils découvraient qui était cette femme, elle serait les amener au braqueur et donc au coffre. _**

**_Jane regarda sa montre et vu qu'il était l'heure pour elle de retourner a l'hôpital. Avant de partir elle demanda une faveur au policier plus âgé : _**

_-Si tu as le moindre indice, prévient-moi… Je sais que Cavanaugh t'a surement donné des ordres… mais s'il te plaît je veux savoir… Je veux choper cette ordure… _

**_Korsak lui certifia qu'il l'appellerait malgré les ordres. Et Jane reprit la route en direction de l'hôpital en sachant qu'elle serait prévenue si l'enquête avançait. _**

**_._**

* * *

**_Vingt minutes plus tard, Jane était devant la porte de chambre de Maura. Elle frappa 3 petits coups pour signaler à sa mère qu'elle était de retour. Angela sortit aussitôt de la chambre et demanda à sa fille si tout allait bien. _**

**_J_****_ane n'avait pas très envie de discuter de l'affaire avec sa mère, à cet instant, la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était de retourner au chevet de Maura. Angela comprit très rapidement que sa fille n'était pas décidée à lui parler. Elle lui laissa la place et profita de ce moment de répit pour aller boire un café à la cafétéria de l'hôpital._**

**_Jane avait repris sa place sur la chaise à côté de son amie, et tout en lui tenant à nouveau la main, lui parlait de l'enquête sur le braquage. _**

**_Pendant ce temps Sa mère avait été rejoint par HOPE. Angela lui avait proposé de faire sortir Jane pour qu'elle puisse voir Maura, mais cette dernière avait refusé. Elle connaissait le lien qui unissait les deux amies, et avait décidé qu'elle prendrait un moment avec Maura, quand Jane sortirait de la chambre. _**

**_Les deux femmes étaient assises sur les sièges dans le couloir non loin de la chambre, quand elles virent le Docteur Smith se dirigeait vers elles. Elles se levèrent aussitôt sans voir qu'une autre personne arrivait dans le sens opposé : Constance était à quelques mètres d'eux._**

**_Le Médecin les salua : _**_-Mesdames, vous êtes de la famille de Melle Isles, je présume ?_

**_HOPE lui tendit la main : _**_-Docteur HOPE MARTIN, je suis sa mère._

**_Constance qui se tenait juste dernière Angela sentit sa colère monter :_**

_-Comment ? Vous ne manquez pas d'aire… Je suis la Mère de Maura… **(Elle fusilla du regard HOPE et se présenta au Docteur Smith)**. Constance Isles, Comment va ma fille Docteur ?_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Bonjour a tous, Voici un nouveau chapitre... J'ai repris quelques lignes du chapitre précédant pour vous rafraichir la mémoire._**

**_J'espère qu'il sera a la hauteur de vos attentes... Bonne Lecture a tous...Au plaisir de vous lire..._**

**_A bientôt _**

* * *

**_Chapitre 12_**

**_Les deux femmes étaient assises sur les sièges dans le couloir non loin de la chambre, quand elles virent le Docteur Smith se dirigeait vers elles. Elles se levèrent aussitôt sans voir qu'une autre personne arrivait dans le sens opposé : Constance était à quelques mètres d'eux._**

**_Le Médecin les salua : _**_-Mesdames, vous êtes de la famille de Melle Isles, je présume ?_

**_HOPE lui tendit la main : _**_-Docteur HOPE MARTIN, je suis sa mère._

**_Constance qui se tenait juste dernière Angela sentit sa colère monter :_**_ -Comment ? Vous ne manquez pas d'aire… Je suis la Mère de Maura… **(Elle fusilla du regard HOPE et se présenta au Docteur Smith)**. Constance Isles, Comment va ma fille Docteur ?_

**_Avant que le docteur Smith ne comprenne la situation, une infirmière était venue les interrompre :_**

_-Docteur pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais vous êtes attendu, le plus rapidement possible, aux urgences !_

_-Mesdames, veuillez m'excusez mais les urgences n'attendent pas. Je repasserai vous voir dès que j'aurai fini.** (L'homme les salua et pris la direction de l'ascenseur).**_

**_La tension entre les 2 femmes était palpable. Angela se tenait entre les deux, comme pour ériger une frontière à ne pas dépasser. Hope était resté de marbre face au regard de feux que lui renvoyait Constance… Un silence pesant et glacial courrait dans ce couloir depuis que le médecin était parti. Angela se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cette situation, mais la trêve ne fut que de courte durée :_**

_-Comment osez-vous ?** (son visage était rouge de colère) **De quel droit vous permettez vous de dire que vous êtes sa mère…._

_-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous blesser... **(Hope semblait perdue dans ses pensées)** _

_-Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses… **(Hurla constance)**_

_-Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre avec vous… Je voulais Juste…. **(Constance ne la laissa pas finir)**_

_-Je veux que vous partiez d'ici… TOUT DE SUITE !_

**_Ce fut le mot de trop et Hope, à son tour, fut pris d'une colère monstre :_**

_-Je n'irai nulle part… Que ça vous plaise ou non… je resterai ici aussi longtemps que Maura y sera !... _

**_Constance, cette femme toujours très distinguée et calme, ne se contrôlait plus et laissa échapper ses cris :_**

_-Où étiez-vous quand Paddy la amené chez nous ?... Qui était là pour lui changer ses couches ?... Qui était là pour sa première dent ?... Qui était là pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien ?... Qui était là pour sa remise de diplôme ?... Alors QUI ?... C'était moi…. _

**_Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Hope :_**

_-On m'avait dit que ma fille n'avait pas survécu !... Que mon bébé était mort née….** (Les sanglots étranglaient ses mots…) **Vous pensez réellement que si j'avais su qu'elle était vivante, je l'aurai abandonné ? Jamais de la vie… Elle était mon enfant !... (**Elle fixa Constance)** Je ne suis pas celle qui la élevée mais elle est ma chair et mon sang… et je resterai toujours sa mère biologique. _

**_Constance se rapprocha de l'autre femme et pointa un doigt vers elle :_**

_-Vous ne serez JAMAIS sa MERE ! ….JAMAIS vous entendez…._

**_Jane qui était, dans la chambre au côté de Maura, entendit les cris des deux femmes dans le couloir… Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Personne n'avait remarqué sa présence. Constance et Hope était bien trop occupées à se chamailler, quand à Angela, elle regardait méduser, ne sachant comment calmer ses deux « mères » en furie. Cette scène énerva Jane :_**

_-Non mais regardez-vous… Vous êtes ici à vous battre pour savoir qui est la mère de Maura… au lieu de vous souciez de son état de santé…. Vous êtes l'une comme l'autre pathétique et vous devriez avoir honte de vous._

**_Angela pensait que Jane était allée trop loin :_**

_-Jane Clémentine Rizzoli ne dit pas… **(Mais Jane l'interrompt aussitôt)**_

_-Non Ma'… Ne me dit pas de me taire ! Avant de prétendre au titre de « Mère » encore faut-il le mériter ! **(Elle regarda vers Constance**) Depuis toujours Maur' s'est toujours débrouillée seule, de peur de vous déranger dans votre petite vie bien rangée….Vous n'avez jamais le temps pour rendre visite à votre fille, seul votre travail compte à vos yeux! Est-ce réellement le comportement d'une mère ? …. Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur la vie de Maura? Sur ses amis où même son travail ?... Vous ne savez rien ! _

**_Jane se retourna vers Hope :_**

_-Et vous… Quand vous avez su qui était Maura…. Vous l'avez repoussé… Pourtant vous étiez bien heureuse qu'elle soit votre fille biologique quand vous aviez besoin d'un de ses reins…. Vous l'avez ignoré, jeté hors de votre vie… pourtant elle n'a pas hésité à donner un de ses reins….L'avez-vous jamais remercié pour son geste envers Cailin? Depuis Maura vous a peut-être pardonner pour tout le mal que vous lui avez fait mais moi je n'oublie rien…. Quel genre de mère repousse son enfant dites-moi ?..._

**_Les 3 matriarches regardaient en silence Jane… mais Jane n'en avait pas encore fini avec eux :_**

_-Une mère ne se comporterait jamais comme vous l'avez fait toutes les deux**…. (Son regard se posa sur Angela) **Ma mère a été plus une mère pour Maura depuis quelques années, que vous ne l'avez été toutes les deux toute votre vie…**(Le ton de Jane s'est radouci) **Ma' l'a accueilli dans la famille à bras ouvert… Depuis qu'elles vivent à proximité l'une de l'autre, elles ont créé des liens d'affection qui pourrait nous faire croire qu'elles sont mère et fille…Elle l'aime, elle l'écoute, la soutient… et lui montre tout simplement ! Elle lui donne tout ce que vous ne lui avez jamais offert !_

**_Angela laissa échapper ses larmes. Bien sûr elle était gênée vis-à-vis de Hope et Constance… mais tellement touchée par les mots de sa fille. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Jane, et lui offrit un regard remplit de fierté et d'amour. Jane retourna dans la chambre auprès de son amie sans même jeter un regard aux deux autres femmes._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Angela était assise et repensait aux discours de sa fille. Jane avait toujours été très protectrice envers ses proches et sa famille, mais elle l'était encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de son amie : Tout dans leur vie les opposait, mais pourtant une chose très forte, indéfinissable les unissait. Ce lien avait d'ailleurs surpris Angela quand cette dernière les avait vus ensemble, la toute première fois. Un sourire glissa sur son visage quand elle repensa à sa toute première rencontre avec Maura :_**

* * *

**_Flashback :_**

**_La famille était réunie chez Jane pour le traditionnel repas dominical. Tommy était malheureusement absent : il purgeait une peine de prison pour avoir renversé un prêtre, alors qu'il était en état d'ivresse. _**

**_Jane regardait avec Francky un match des « Red Sox », pendant que sa mère finissait de préparer ses spécialités italiennes. Franck senior était quant à lui parti, pour dépanner un de ses clients mais avait assuré qu'il serait rapidement de retour. 18 heures approchait et Angela se demandait si Maura allait bientôt arriver :_**

_-Dit moi Janie, ton amie ne devait pas venir ? _

**_Jane regarda sa montre pour vérifier l'heure, il n'était que 17H50 :_**_ -Elle va arriver Ma', ne t'inquiète pas….Maura est toujours très ponctuelle._

**_Au même Moment Maura se tenait aux pieds de l'immeuble de Jane. Elle avait passé l'après-midi devant son dressing, à chercher la tenue qui se prêterait le mieux pour un diner avec la famille de son amie… Sa seule amie…. Sa meilleure amie… Après avoir jeté son dévolu sur une jolie robe noir, elle avait préféré partir plutôt de chez elle, de peur d'arriver en retard, mais la circulation était fluide, et maintenant elle était trop en avance. Le stress commençait à monter. _**

**_Elle se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement de Jane… Après quelques exercices de respiration pour évacuer le stress, elle finit par frapper à la porte :_**

**_(A l'intérieur de l'appartement) _**_:-Quand on parle du loup…. Tu vois Ma', je te l'avais dit, Maura est toujours très ponctuelle._

**_Jane se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Maura se tenait devant elle avec son plus beau sourire et une bouteille de vin a la main : _**_-Bonjour Maura… Je t'en prie entre… Laisse-moi te débarrasser et après je te présente à la famille._

**_Angela regarda la jeune femme prendre place le long du comptoir :_**

_-Bonjour Maura, je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance… _

_-Madame Rizzoli, le plaisir est partagé… _

_-Oh non, pas de madame entre nous, appelle moi Angela..._

**_Franckie n'avait pas bougé du canapé à l'arrivé de Maura, et Angela ne manqua pas de le rappeler à l'ordre :_**

_-Franckie je ne t'ai pas appris la politesse ?! Nous avons une invité, tu pourrais au moins la saluer. **(La remontrance d'Angela fit sourire Maura...)**_

_-Oh désolé ma'… salut Maura** (lui dit Franckie en levant la main en signe de bonjour)**_

**_Jane est venue s'installer sur le tabouret a côté de son amie :_**

_-Mon père n'est pas là mais il ne devrait pas tarder, il est chez un client. **(Angela lui coupa la parole)**_

_-Oui mon mari est plombier et parfois certaine urgence ne peuvent pas attendre…. Alors dit-moi Maura, depuis quand connaissez-vous ma Janie ?_

_-Depuis 5 mois et 16 jours! Depuis que l'on travaille ensemble en faites. _

_-Dit moi Maur' tu comptes le nombre de jours depuis notre première rencontre ? Est-ce si difficile de travailler avec moi que tu te sentes obliger de compter les jours de calvaire? **(lança Jane toute contente de taquiner le médecin légiste).**_

_-Oh Jane, pas du tout… bien au contraire… Mais tu connais mon goût pour les choses précises, j'aime l'exactitude des dates… **(Jane lui fit un clin d'œil)**_

**_Angela fut très surprise : Maura devait être une personne très méticuleuse pour donner une réponse aussi précise sur une question si simple. _**

**_Jane n'avait jamais amené de simple amie à diner…. Quand Jane avait demandé si Maura pouvait venir, Angela comprit tout de suite, que cette amie devait être très spéciale pour sa fille._**

**_Tout en finissant de cuire le repas, elle regardait les 2 jeunes femmes parler ensemble. Leur discussion était naturelle…De sourire en clin d'œil… De petit coup en geste tendre… Elles semblaient se connaitre depuis des années… Angela se demandait comment deux femmes totalement opposées, pouvaient aussi bien s'entendre. De toutes évidences, leurs différences les avaient rapprochés au point d'être complémentaire. _**

_-Le diner sera bientôt prêt. **(annonça Angela)**_

**_Maura prit la bouteille dans ses mains :_**_ -J'allais oublier, voici pour vous, une bouteille de Chianti, j'ai pensé qu'il irait très bien avec un repas italien. _

_-Tu as très bien pensé, mais il ne fallait pas, Merci… **(Angela se tourna vers sa fille) **Jane je ne savais pas que tu pouvais avoir une amie aussi raffinée… et de surcroît, d'une élégance folle. **(Ses paroles firent rougir le médecin) **Maura permet moi de te dire, que ta tenue est ravissante._

**_Franckie avait rejoint les 3 femmes à table :_**

_-Oui Ma' a raison Maura tu es toujours très élégante…. Tu devrais lui demander quelques conseils Jane ?_

_-De quoi tu te mêles Franckie ! **(Lâcha Jane en lui donnant un regard assassin)….** Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce qui te dérange dans mes tenues ?! Elles sont très confortables et adaptées à mon travail… _

_-Ouais quand tu es un homme ou bien lorsque tu veux faire fuir les hommes ! **(surenchérit Franckie… avant de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de Jane). **Aïe ça fait mal…._

_-Janie arrête de frapper ton frère !...** (Soupira Angela) **D'ailleurs, il n'a pas tort… tu pourrais faire un effort sur tes tenues… Une petite robe, dans certaines occasions, te mettrait en valeur et te rendrait plus féminine…_

**_Jane roula des yeux :_**_ -Je déteste porter des robes depuis toute petite… tu le sais très bien… et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas de robe… donc c'est réglé…_

**_Angela n'avait pas dit son dernier mot :_**_ -Tu pourrais aller faire du shopping avec Maura…et te choisir des robes… elle serait surement de bon conseil !_

**_Les yeux de Maura se sont mis à pétiller :_**_ -Oh oui Jane… Je serais enchantée de faire du shopping avec toi… On pourrait te choisir quelques robes de soirée… puis des chaussures… et aussi un sac…. Et… _

_Jane la coupa : -Hors de question… je déteste faire du shopping… _

**_Maura fit la moue :_**_ -Ca aurait pu être amusant de faire du shopping ensemble… même si tu ne veux pas de robe… On aurait pu passer un bon moment tout simplement…_

**_Jane connaissait très bien ce regard de chien battu… Maura l'utilisait sur elle, à chaque fois qu'elle voulait obtenir quelques choses…. Mais cette fois, elle avait décidé de ne pas céder :_**

_-Non …Je n'irai pas faire de shopping !_

_-Mais Jane… Juste une fois… pour essayer ! Tu verras… avec moi cela peut devenir très divertissement… **(Angela était amusée par le comportement du Médecin qui usait de tous les stratagèmes pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait).**_

**_Jane resta silencieuse quelques instants cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir, sans accepter :_**_ -Je n'ai pas le temps pour le shopping… Mais pourquoi tu n'irais pas faire du shopping avec Ma'…. Elle adorerait ça… n'est-ce pas Ma' ?_

_-Ah oui bien sûr… mais je pense que Maura aurait préféré y aller avec toi…_

_-Je serai ravie d'y aller avec vous Angela (**Répondit Maura tout sourire).** Pourquoi ne pas programmer une après-midi shopping, la semaine prochaine._

_-Avec plaisir Maura !_

**_Jane avait le sourire. Sa mère et sa meilleure amie allaient passer un peu de temps ensemble à s'adonner à leur passe-temps favori… quant à elle, elle avait réussi à échapper au calvaire du shopping… Tout le monde était heureux !_**

**_C'est à partir de ce moment que Maura et Angela ont commencé à être proche. Elles se sont rendu compte qu'elles avaient beaucoup de choses en commun, même si leur sujet préféré restait leur affection pour Jane._**

* * *

**_Retour dans le présent :_**

**_Angela finit par revenir à la réalité. Le silence avait repris ses droits dans le couloir, mais elle pouvait voir, aux mines soucieuses face à elle, que les mots de Jane résonnaient toujours dans la tête de Constance et Hope. _**

**_Jane avait raison : Leur comportement était inadmissible. Bien sûre ni l'une ni l'autre n'était parfaite, elles étaient différentes, elles n'avaient pas le même parcours de vie, mais une chose les unissait : Leur amour pour Maura. _**


End file.
